Angels vs Demons
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: The Angel Prince and the Demon Prince are in love! But, many traditions and rules, along with thier own families seperate the lovely couple. So, what happens when the families are taken out of the picture by an unknown attaker. War happens. How will the young couple survive this. Pairings: mian: RxB other: YYxY YMxM SxJ and others.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, as promised, this is the winning story, and here is the stories prologue. Hmm, I guess I don't have much to say, except that I know that Yugi's last name is supposed to be Mutou, it is spelled Motou for personal reasons.**

**Prologue**

We exist in a world that is made up of more than what meets the eye. There are many creatures hiding in the dark and even more, hiding in plain sight. Many people miss these other beings because their minds are too closed to see what else dwells within our world. Some of us have heard myths of these beings, and are working tirelessly to find them, however, because their hearts cannot be called pure, they will never find these creatures.

How is it though, that these magical beings hide from humans so easily, even though they have all the fancy technologies to find them? Are humans really that slow? Or, are these hidden beings so advanced that our tiny minds will never be able to catch up to them? These are the questions that some people might ask, and many will never get the answer to.

Well, now, we are going to delve into one of those many hidden magical beings part of the world. We visit the realm of Angels and Demons. This is a realm that many have heard of through rumors and lies, yet at the same time, every now and then a truth comes out, and here and now, we will silently watch what is going on within those realms, but first, I feel I should inform you about each.

The angels, the purist of heart within the world, rule half of the realm. They have a form of magic that only those with the purist of hearts and intentions can use. The closer their wing color is to white, the purer and more powerful they are.

The current King of the Angels is Bakura Akio, with his wife Bakura Emily as queen. The two have two children, Bakura Amane, and Bakura Ryou. Bakura Ryou is actually the reason why his family is head of the angels. Bakura Ryou is one of the few people who have perfectly white wings; actually, this is only the second time in history that it has happened. That means he is one of the most powerful angels alive...if only he'd learn how to use his magic, then he'd be the most powerful. At this point in time, Ryou is only sixteen, so he has a lot to learn before he takes the crown.

As for the demons, they are cold beings, whose soul seem to be lost within the coldness of the heart. Just about every demon has magic, however, the closer the demons wings are to black, the more powerful the demons were. Those demons with the darkest wings had a magic known as Shadow Magic. This magic is very powerful and very deadly. The demons are also sometimes rated by the length of their fangs, and horns. The longer your fangs the better, and there is a chart, depicting what type of horns are the best.

The current Demon Monarchy is the Tozokuo family. The Demon Monarch's key ruler is Tozokuo Amun and his wife is Tozokuo Kiya. However, the family's claim to the throne is their only son Tozokuo Bakura. This young boy has jet black wings, fangs that grow so long and quickly that he has to have them filed, and even though he doesn't have horns, his hair stuck up in two strange directions, making it look like he had horns already. Rumor has it that his horns are hidden within his hair...however; more information will be acquired as the story progresses.

These two families did not work alone though. Working closely with the Bakura family was the Motou and Ishtar family. These two families would fight for the throne if anything happened to Bakura Ryou. This is because of the sons of the two families, Motou Yugi and Ishtar Malik were tied for the next purist wings, Motou Yugi's wings slightly purer then Ishtar Malik's. Motou Yugi had a very slight blue tint to his almost white wings, and Ishtar Malik had a very slight purple tint to his wings. In fact, the Ishtar's ruled because of Malik before Yugi was born. That was when the Motou's took over, and after Ryou was born the Bakura's took over, funny how at this point no one would guess that Ryou was actually younger then Yugi.

As for the Tozokuo family, they were helped out by the Sennen and the...clan...family. The Sennen family had held the throne before the Tozokuo family, because of their son Sennen Yami, who had midnight blue wings, pretty long fangs and hidden horns. The clan family had Marik; however, since Marik was the youngest, the clan family never really had a chance to rule. However, Marik's wings were a deep purple...darker then a plum color. The clan had always been helpful to the rulers...or major kiss asses in Bakura and Yami's view. The Sennen's helped mainly because everyone preferred that family, and they had a regal air to them.

Both also had a male and female advisor to the throne. For the Bakura's there was Wheeler Joey and Mazaki Anzu. These two also were currently between the ages of sixteen and seventeen, but they had already acquired the position. As for the Tozokuo's chief advisors were Kaiba Seto and Hawkins Rebecca, who also were young, but once again, they were both highly qualified.

There are many other people of importance in this realm, there are even many people who are pertinent to the story who will be introduced later on, because as of right now, this is all that I can tell you. I can't even tell you the state that everything is in, because that would take away some of the initial shock from the story.

What a shame, I already know so much...yet at the same time, I know so little. You have no need to worry about me; my job is simply to tell the story, to get into the head of the people, or 'characters' if you truly want to belittle them. I will get into their head, I will show you the truths of this world. A world that many deem as perfect, a world that we look up to, figuratively and literally, has deep dark secrets that no one knows.

As for now, my friend, I ask you to rest. We will soon journey to this wonderful realm, and we will soon learn a bit more of our surroundings and current conditions. However, I must warn you mortals, that if you are caught, things will not end well. Also, if we are caught, then the story will not be ended, and I hate not ending my stories. But, as said before, so long for now, and our roads will cross again.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well there is the prologue, I hope you all enjoyed it, please tell me what you think, I would love to hear what you have to say.**

**More importantly…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU! A CREAMPUFF IN HONOR OF YOU OMG IT TURNED INTO A SMILY FACE ON MY COMPUTER!**


	2. Life Right Now

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, the next chapter is out, and I finally have decided how the chapters will come out. They will come out whenever I finish writing one on my phone (I have already written 8 chapters on my phone), and on a character's birthday.**

**Life Right Now**

Bakura sat, caressing his lovely angel who was currently sitting in between his legs. He looked to the younger boy whose big brown eyes widened at the sight of his lover. Said young boy blushed light red as he felt the gentle strokes of his lover on his thigh. Bakura leaned closer to the young boy and whispered a small promise. "I will always love you." His promise was soft, and as he said it, he brought one arm up to gently caress the boy's face.

As Bakura made his promise to said boy he made a promise to himself as in to never go back on his promise. He knew how he could be, he is a demon after all, and demons do tend to go around sleeping with other people, not caring what the hell anyone thought. Hell, Bakura raped some whore about three weeks ago. But, he wasn't going to cheat on his angel like that, no, this boy deserved to be treated right! And Bakura was going to work his ass off to make sure that he is treated properly.

The Demon prince lightly kissed the Angela's cheek, and pulled him even closer. "Ryou," Bakura said softly when the boy didn't say anything.

Ryou turned to look at the love of his life, and his lover. "Yes Kura?" Ryou asked softly, turning slightly so that he could see the other guy. Bakura smiled softly when he saw the boy's doe-brown eyes. The demon's hand that was stroking the Angel's cheek stopped, and just held on to the cheek, pulling it a little so that the two were staring into each other's eye.

"Ryou, do you love me?" Bakura asked softly. He wanted to be sure before he made his silent commitment that Ryou too loved him and would stay faithful. And of course he would believe Ryou because he's an angel and he's Ryou, and Ryou just doesn't lie.

"Of course I love you Kura!" The boy exclaimed, turning his body around fully so that he could rest on Bakura. "You know the only problem is our families, more so my parents, and homosexual affairs." Ryou explained, muttering the last part out of embarrassment.

Bakura let out a low sigh, and pulled the boy upon him so that the angel was lying on his chest. "I know Ryou. We are going to work that out later." Bakura whispered, giving the angel a chaste kiss for reassurance.

The two quickly released from the kiss, but they stayed close to each other. Ryou continued nuzzling Bakura, and Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's white locks.

Actually, the white locks makes many wonder, why do Ryou and Bakura look so much alike? They both have long white hair, even though Bakura's hair is messier then Ryou's. They also both had an extremely pale pallor; both of these traits are rare. However, that's where their similarities end. Ryou has big coffee brown eyes while Bakura's eyes are more of a brownish-red or brick color. Bakura also had more of a chiseled and mature face, while Ryou's was more childlike and innocent. Bakura was slightly more muscular then Ryou, however they were both still thin.

The two stayed in their current positions for a bit longer until they heard a new voice, coming around a corner. "Ryou, where are you? Your parents need you." The voice called.

Ryou immediately jumped at the sound of his name. The two albinos looked at each other before Ryou got off of Bakura, pulled the man up, and watched as he used Shadow Magic to leave. Ryou then started running in the direction of the voice.

Smack. The boy landed on his bottom, his white wings spread out wide behind him. "I'm sorry," Ryou stated before anything else could happen. The boy finally opened his eyes, blinking a bit to regain focus of what just happened.

Anzu smiled as she helped the young boy up to his feet. "No problem Ryou. So...what were you doing out here?" Anzu asked in an innocent voice. Ryou looked away, and tried to lie, but couldn't bring himself to. The boy felt his cheeks heat up at the thoughts of Bakura, something that didn't go unnoticed by Anzu.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" The girl asked in a slightly insinuating tone. Ryou blushed even more, and started to walk faster, his wings folding around him like a protective shield. Anzu smirked and skipped up to the guy, "Aw! No need to be shy! C'mon Ryou! Tell me! I'm one of your best friends!" The girl basically whined. Ryou continued walking, not even taking notice to the girl.

Anzu stopped and pouted, her ocean blue eyes widening. Ryou tried to look up, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Anzu giggled as she stood in front of Ryou, her blush-pink wings open wide so that Ryou couldn't get around. "Pwease Ryou!" Anzu begged, only to have Ryou innocently shake his head. Anzu once again pouted, but she stood back to get to her full height, quickly spun around in a way that her shoulder-length brown hair cascaded around her, and stalked off in mock anger.

Ryou just started off after her, having to use a slow jog to catch back up to the rampant woman.

**Line**

Bakura smirked as he stepped out of the Shadow Realm, and into the family room of the castle he lived in, only to be caught by his best friends Yami, Marik, and Seto. Bakura looked at the trio a small smirk creeping onto his face, until he saw that knowing look on all his friends' faces. Bakura just raised an eyebrow at the looks on his friends' faces, only to have the current look on their face intensified tenfold.

"What?" Bakura asked...well more so snapped. Yami smirked again, while Marik and Seto chocked on an impending laugh attack.

"Who's the lucky guy or girl?" Yami asked between snickers. Bakura's face flushed bright red. "W-What?" The Demon Prince stuttered, trying to avoid looking his friends in the eye.

Yami continued smirking. "Hmm Bakura...you're out all the time, and when you come back you seem truly happy. Not like the happy from a good fight or f*ck, but that happiness that the Angels go on and on about. Who knew it was really something true? So who's the person Bakura?"

Bakura let out a low growl, and his mind quickly went off to work, trying to come up with a lie. "It's a girl...named...Vivian..." Bakura stuttered, thinking of one of his and Yami's many stalkers. Bakura knew it was a weak lie, but he wouldn't stay to see if it worked. The boy quickly walked away from his cronies, and once out of sight, dashed to his room.

Bakura took a deep breath. "I-I can't believe I-I'm in l-lo-l-" Bakura stopped there. He couldn't say that word, because he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Sure, it was easy to say with Ryou around, because he just feels right with Ryou. Bakura closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Ryou...I love you, but you're going to be the death of me." The boy muttered, wiping the sweat that was forming above his forehead.

Bakura sat in peace for a few moments before there was a loud banging at the door. Bakura looked towards the door, and using his Shadow Magic willed it to be opened. The door then swung open to reveal an amused Yami behind it. Yami smirked when he saw Bakura on his bed, and he walked over to the prince and took a seat next to him.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

A cold hand touched my cheek and roughly caressed it. Ugh, this is nothing like Ryou's gentle hand that I have gotten used to. I then hear Yami's voice; it is deep, and somewhat melodramatic. "So, Bakura, I guess you are in love. But, who's the real person. C'mon 'Kura ~ a low growl from me ~ I'm your best friend-" Yami stopped when he realized that I had growled at him. "Hmm...What's wrong with the nickname 'Kura," Yami asked, adding extra emphasis on the nickname given to me by Ryou. I growl again, but Yami just ignores it.

More weight is placed onto my poor bed, and it shrinks down even more. Another growl escapes my lips, and I am only a second away from killing Yami and whoever else is now on my bed.

"What's wrong with him," Marik asked, playing with my white locks of hair. I let out another growl, and shove Marik's hand away. Marik just snickers at my movements, and moving so that he is now straddling me. "Is there something I can do to help?" Marik asked, suggestively bucking his hips.

With that movement I feel my temper flare, and I throw the horny teen off of my body. I then finally open my eyes to see said teen on the ground whimpering, and Yami suppressing his laughter. I sneer at Marik and Yami before getting up and trudging into the bathroom, locking the door. ...Thank God I'm the only thief, and the only one capable of picking locks...

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I sit before my parents, watching as Anzu goes around gushing about my 'girlfriend' and 'soul mate.' My parents seem happy about the news, and my sister is basically jumping up and down, acting like Anzu, but, if they would look at me, they would notice that I wasn't extremely happy, or even happy in the least.

I look down at my lap, using my bangs to cover my face. I then remember what happened a bit earlier, when I was sitting with Bakura, him lightly rubbing my thigh, and well...yeah, things happened. I just want him back; I want to be back in his arms, where everything is better. I know he's a demon, and demons lie, but he seemed so sincere, and I know he cares.

"Ryou!" The sudden sound of my name snaps me from my reveries. I look up to see my father slightly flushed, probably from having to scream to get my attention. I feel the heat rising to my cheek when I notice that all the eyes in the room are on me. Anzu and Amane seem curious, my mother has a neutral expression, and my father seems somewhat mad that it took so long to get his son's attention. I let out a low sigh as I meet the indigo eyes of my father, and wait for him to tell me what he wants.

"What's her name?" My father says again, a stern tone in his voice. I continued to stare at my father, knowing that I couldn't lie to my own family...or well, not at all actually. I just can't lie, I blame the wings... My father presses the question again, and then for a third time, and still I can't answer him. My mother seems to notice this and walks over to me, and gently pulls me up, before walking me back to my room.

Once she is sure we are alone, I see her facade drop. "Ryou," she starts in a solemn voice, "Why won't you say anything. Is this person female? Is she even an angel?" my mother asks softly.

I look away, knowing that of all people I can't lie to my own mother. It's ok though, right, she'll be happy for me... I think about this notion for a moment before deciding against it.

"You'll meet this person when the times right." I finally reply. My mother stares at me for a few more seconds before hugging me. "Remember that you can always trust me, and that I trust you." She whispers in my ear before walking out of the room.

As she leaves she closes the door, leaving me to my own devices. I go over to my book shelf, and pull out my magic book. I then continue back to my bed, where I kick off my shoes and take a seat, thumbing through the multitude of pages, until I get to the one I'm at...healing minor cuts and bruises.

I look up at the door, and seeing that no one is there, I continue paging through the book. I read over my lessons before deciding that I am bored, and going back to my book case. I then push a few books away, and pull out my secret spell book. A book full of illegal spells that I technically shouldn't have, more or less even know about.

I go back to my bed, and use the large spell book to conceal the one that I am currently looking at. I flip the pages to a spell that I had been looking at earlier. This spell allows me to control already dead objects, and even control their spirits if needed.

I take out the dead squirrel 'Kura gave me a few days ago so that I could dissect it, and I place it onto my desk. I then stare at the book, and start to practice the spell.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Ra damn all of them! Ryou is mine, all mine! They have no right to question me about him.

Hmm, just to make sure that none of them can get into this room, I seal the door with Shadow Magic. I then hop out of one of the nearby windows, and dash off to a nearby bar. Once there I order a shot of Vodka. I keep taking shots until I drown in my misery. Then...well...everything goes kinda black...

**Author's Notes:**

**I feel the need to inform all readers that Emily is referring to mortals and not demons; she has absolutely no idea of her sons actions.**

**I also want to inform you that rating may go up in later chapters, but there will be NO lemons!**

**Review?**


	3. Friends

**Friends...**

**Ryou's P.O.V**

Hmmm...I've gotten pretty good at this spell. That's good because I've been working on this one for a couple of weeks now.

I play with the dead body of the squirrel, moving it around, and making it dance around a bit. Using my other hand, I hold the squirrel's soul. I use the soul to make a soul orb, and I am just kinda bouncing it around the room.

I hear a knock on the door, and I have the squirrel quickly dance back into it's box. I then dispel the soul orb so that it dissipates into the nearby air. I quickly jump back onto my bed, and look at my normal magic book.

With a flick of my wrist I open the door. Yep, it's minor illegal magic, but what people don't know won't kill them. My best friend Malik bounces into the room, and basically jumps onto the bed, landing on me.

"Hello Ry-Ry!" Malik purrs from on top of me. Okay, so I guess I should explain that Malik is like an older, horny, slightly perverted, possible molester brother to me. He's nice and all, but I already know that he has way too many sexual arousals and feelings for a normal angel, however, he's one of the purist angels ever. It kind of makes me wonder what goes on in the average Angel head, and more importantly, the demons.

His hand roams across my chest in a playfully suggestive way. I try to push his hands away, but he just giggles and wraps his arms around my neck.

"So...Ry-Ry...What's this rumor about you finding a _girl_ to marry," Malik asks nuzzling my neck. He purposefully puts extra emphasis on the word girl, because he knows that I'm gay, and he too prefers men over women. "And what's Bakura going to think when he hears about this?" Malik challenges, now playing with my hair. I let out an annoyed sigh, knowing that he is right.

Malik kisses me lightly on the cheek, but then gets off of me, pulling me up with him. I flap my wings a few times, trying to relax them a bit, but I then look back towards my best friend, his smile disappearing abruptly.

"Ryou, I'm serious, what are you going to do about this?" Malik asks softly. I shrug and sigh, resting my head on my hands. Malik rubs my back, but then pulls me into a brotherly embrace.

"Ryou, there is no girl. The biggest problem is going to be your family, and explaining what's really going on in your love life. Actually I'm kinda jealous, you get to have some fun with your love life, while we have to suffer through this boringness. I hope I can find the right guy soon too." Malik tries to comfort in his own little Malik way. He pulls me even closer, gently playing with my hair.

I nuzzle him, but he quickly pushes me back to an upright position, just as Yugi and Anzu enter into the room. Yugi is like Malik and I. Anzu however is just another normal angel, but she is still a good friend.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I wake up in my room, with my head pounding like hell, and that means something, saying as to the fact that I can take a hell of a lot of pain. I didn't even know that I got that drunk, all because of my feelings for one stu- wait that word can't describe him, one heavenly angel. That fits him. Oh Ra what the hell am I doing, I'm losing my demonic edge just for some angel.

Okay, not some angel, the Angel Prince. I love that boy with all my heart; I honestly believe I would do anything for that boy.

Oh shut up heart, I thought I told you that you are no longer able to make any decisions. Ra damn you stupid organ, don't make me stab you. I thought we already made an agreement.

Well we did, but I'm regretting it. How long would you be able to stay sane if you lost the boy? I mean think about it, you need him, and you want him. You yearn for him, I yearn for him, down south yearns for him, our entire being yearns him.

This is why I cut off connection to you. I do not yearn for him, and I would definitely stay sane without him. Wait sane, who the f*ck in this realm is sane? I see no sense to it. And down south yearns for just about every good looking person. The fact that I haven't taken him yet is much scarier than the fact that I keep calling him perfect. What is going on with me?

Silly mind, you are falling in love. You can't cut me off idiot, we work together to keep this body in function. See and you can't even go a day without thinking about the boy. As for down south, abstinence is what you do when you really love someone. You're waiting for the right time. However, you do seem to get excited often.

Ra damn you stupid heart. Thank Ra that I have no soul, or else I would have to kill myself.

You do have a soul stupid idiot; you just keep ignoring it like you ignore me! I bet you your soul is more foul and rotten then you by now.

Hey! I'm not rotten! I just have been neglected for all these years! You know, Ryou's soul is the first one to actually comes and hangs out with me. His soul is so nice; I actually enjoy the company, and the nuzzling that it gives me. It makes me feel complete in a way that no one and nothing else has.

Ra, now you're getting sappy too, he's just some random boy that happens to be slightly more attractive and sweet then others. Ra dammit, now even I'm agreeing to your petty thoughts.

You're the one that thinks, in fact, you are imagining my end of the conversation, and using me as a scapegoat so that you don't have to accept the fact that your falling, hard. You even admitted that fact to the boy.

Ra, I hate you...er...me, shut up! This conversation is over!

With the end of my little mind war I let out a deep sigh. I guess it's time to leave my room and talk to my so called friends about what the hell happened earlier today.

I force myself out of bed, and I trudge along the wall until I get to the door. I whip said door open, and stalk towards the family room where my friends are eating.

Once I get into the family room, I collapse onto the couch to stop the room from spinning. I hear the others start laughing, but the sound seems to be magnified by a thousand, and my hands fly up to my ears to protect them from the booming sounds.

Yami looks over at me, and continues snickering at the scowl on my face. I just squeeze my eyes shut and hope for all of it to end soon. After a while it does end, and I just grab a random slice of pizza and shove it into my mouth, a way of not having to speak to anyone.

Marik finally gets up, and moves so that he is sitting next to me, a maniacal smile on his face. I shoot the giant a glare, and he immediately wipes that smile off of his face.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Well, I guess I should describe Bakura's friends to you now that you have met them:

Sennen Yami is the child of the Sennen family as fore mentioned. He is about 5'3, or as to say, downright puny, but he is the second oldest at seventeen years old. His hair is formed like a star on the top of his head, the tips of the hair being a purplish-red. The male then has blond bangs framing his face, and streaking up into the mess of hair atop his head. His eyes match the color of the tip of his hair, being a purplish-red. His eyes are sharp, and have the slight added effect of mascara. Sennen Yami tends to wear leather, which many fangirls within the realm are attracted to. Sennen Yami is known to have either the second or third darkest wings within the demon realm, his wings being such a midnight blue that it has even been called black before.

Now, Sennen Yami, like many people in his family, has a regal air to him. He is elegant, and has a strong leadership trait. He can sometimes be bossy, but is regarded as a good friend, and someone that Bakura can actually talk to when he's in need of help. Either that, or at times, like when it comes to Bakura's feelings, he's an ass.

Marik, of the clan family is about 6'2, constantly competing with Kaiba Seto for the tallest; however, he is the youngest at sixteen. Marik's sand colored hair seems to defy gravity; sticking up in random directions and making him look like a pineapple. His eyes are a light violet, though they have a crazed look to them. Marik is the most built of the group, sporting some real muscle strength. His outfit usually tends to be muscle shirts and cargo pants. This waves a few eyes his way. Marik is the other contender for the second darkest wings, his being a deep plum purple.

Marik has always been looked upon as a psychopath, incapable of thinking, and only able to kill. Few people barely can see past his eyes, actually, only his two closest friends Yami and Bakura can get a glimpse of what really lays within his mind.

Lastly, we have Kaiba Seto, an orphan, but he lives with his Uncle and cousin Yami. He is the second tallest at the height of 6'1, and the oldest at the age of seventeen. He has coffee brown hair, his bangs falling sloppily across his face, yet the back of his hair comes to a crude point. His eyes are an ocean blue, but at the same time they are as cold as ice. He has a strong but lean build that looks well in multi-layer clothing, and matches Kaiba Seto's billowing coat obsession well. Kaiba Seto has dark royal blue wings, his being for some odd reason the fourth actually, the fifth darkest in the realm; however, they hold no competition to the top three, or even the fourth.

Kaiba Seto is the serious one out of the group. It is rare that you'll see a genuine smile on his face, and even rarer that you'll see him laugh. Unless that is, you are insulting one of his friends... Kaiba Seto takes his job as an advisor very seriously, and even though Tozokou Bakura is his friend, he serves the man endlessly. Unfortunately for Bakura, Kaiba's main loyalty remains with the Sennen family.

Well there, you got to learn about each character a bit and I am able to rest my powers...well give me another moment.

...

...

...

Okay, done. Let's get back to the story.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Yami, apparently not noticing the glare I give Marik continues on with Marik's initial question, or request, or whatever you want to call it.

"So, tell us about this person." The tri-colored hair brat demands.

"Well, this person is alive, ho-,_ beautiful, smart_-" I cut myself off there, my hand flying to my mouth to stop it from saying anything more about Ryou. These bastards don't deserve to know how amazing one little boy can be. Oh Ra, am I thinking that again.

"Wow..." That's all Yami says as he stares at me. I guess he also notices my eyes widen and my face heat up, because he drops that annoying 'ha-ha you fell in love' face, and he looks at me seriously.

"Bakura are you serious?" Yami asks, apparently forgetting the fact that I said alive as the first trait, "You didn't even call this person hot...what is the gender anyways, I mean, we know you hate most if not all girls, so he's a male, right."

"Yeah." I mutter, realizing that no matter what I do, Yami is going to get to the bottom of this.

"Huh, you called him smart; no smart guy would fall for you." Marik teases and I just roll my eyes. Expect Marik to be an idiot when something is important.

"Bakura, why don't you continue telling us about this man?" Yami inquires, and for once I am happy that he is the serious one, well, one of them, but quite frankly, I don't want anyone to know about Ryou, because I just can't be sure if they are even worth it to talk about him with.

I get off of the seat and give Yami one last glance. "I would, but if I recall properly, we have a special dinner to attend to tonight." And with that final phrase I turn on my heal and walk out of the family room and back into my own.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

"So guys, what's up, besides the normal flirting with each other stuff?" Malik asks, and I remember how Yugi always play flirts with Anzu because one, she has a crush on him, and two, so no one gets suspicious that all three of us are gay. I guess he doesn't have to now that everyone thinks that I am in love with some girl.

Yugi rolls his eyes at Malik's comment, but he then turns to me with a smile that is so fake that I'm shocked Anzu hasn't noticed it yet. "So, I here that you've found the love of your life," Yugi says, and I answer yes, which technically isn't lying because he knows that I am referring to Bakura.

There is an awkward silence that falls for a few moments, but finally, Anzu breaks it.

"Well, the Demon Monarchy is going to be coming here with a few other families for a dinner and meeting. We are all expected to be there in our best clothing. Ryou, you remember the Demon Prince right?" Anzu explains, ending the speech with a question. I simply nod my head, knowing that Malik and Yugi are snickering behind me.

"Good, well then we should start getting ready." Anzu says, turning to leave the room.

"I'll be there in a minute," Yugi calls out to Anzu as she leaves, "I just want to ask Ryou something."

Anzu nods and leaves the room completely, closing the door behind her so that we can have some privacy.

"What are you going to do tonight? I mean c'mon Ryou, you wear your heart on your sleeve even more so than I do, and how are you going to react to Bakura?" Yugi asks softly.

I could feel the heat rush towards my cheeks, and by instinct I look away. "I-I'll just have to pretend he's a normal person. I mean...it's not like we..." I couldn't lie to them. I mean, let's face it, we are a serious couple, and I am head over heels in love with him.

"I'll find a way." Is my only answer before I get up and walk to the door, opening it in a kind way; this is my gesture to say get out.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, here it is the next chapter. The Demons and Angels are finally coming face to face, and then the romance can begin. Wait; is it strange that the romance begins before the main plot and action?**

**PLEASE READ!**

_**Also, the rating will HAVE to go up next chapter because the Demons can be a bit dirty, and what they do does not fall under the T rating. So, unless you want me to edit the story so that the rating doesn't go up (which means I need to you to tell me either through a review or pm) then the rating will switch to M.**_

**Lastly, please review, and check out the poll on my page. To those who already voted thanks, and to those who are planning to, you are also thanked. Reviews are always welcome too. Tell me what you want to happen, or any guessed or stuff. Your words mean possibly faster updates.**

**Next chapter comes out on October 25, 2012, yes, I know that for sure.**


	4. Dinner

**Dinner**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Ugh, I hate it when I have to look nice for people. I also hate going to meet with the Angel King and Queen; the only person in the family that's worth it is the Prince...now he's something special.

I turn my attention back to the mirror, and straighten out my black tie. I then look myself over in the mirror; my black vest covers a gray button down shirt, which I refuse to tuck into my pants. I am wearing black work pants, and black leather shoes. Thanks to Marik and Yami, I am wearing guy liner, which actually looks good on me.

I leave my room to see Marik standing outside there in a dark gray jacket with a deep purple button down shirt underneath it. His pants are like mine, and so are his shoes. Like normal, he wears guy liner, and has those little v like things on his face. Actually, it's an insignia of his clan if I remember properly.

Yami comes out next, and he looks regal, like normal. He is wearing a bright red button up shirt with a sleeved vest on top of it. His tie is gold, which helps with that annoying regal thing. His pants are like the rest of ours, he wears his normal leather shoes, because of his obsession with the bloody fabric. Yami also seems to enjoy guy liner, and is wearing it heavily around his eyes. Like normal, his arms are adorned in gold, and I fear the fact they won't realize who the prince actually is.

"So, no crown tonight?" Yami asks, and I realize that I am not wearing my crown.

I quickly run back into my room and to the crown case. I lift the top of the case and take out the small golden crown that is adorned with black stones, on all three of the main points.

I put the crown on my head, trying to fit it without messing up my already messy hair. I then walk out back to see my friends, and I notice that my two advisors are already dressed.

Hawkins Rebecca is wearing a bright light blue dress that brings out her teal eyes and wings. The dress is spaghetti strap, ending mid-thigh. The top of the dress is tight while the bottom ruffled out to look like a skirt. She is wearing high heels that match the color of the dress. Her blonde hair that is normally in two big ponytails is now straight down her back, reaching about mid-back. I guess she's also wearing contacts because she isn't wearing her normal glasses. She actually looks pretty, and slightly older than normal.

Then there is Seto who is wearing a deep blue shirt under a black tuxedo. He wears a stark white tie that reminds me of Ryou's wings. His shoes are black, just like all of ours except Rebecca's.

"Your parents are waiting for you. Each of us will arrive in our families stage cart. Seto, you and Mokuba will be riding with the Sennen family." Rebecca explains before turning on her heel and leaving us.

I turn to my friends with a pissed expression, everyone knowing that my parents and I aren't exactly the closest ever since the incident, the one they will never know. I quickly turn on my heel exiting my room.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

Wow...I can't believe that Bakura is coming over for dinner. Oh, I hope I look nice. I want his parents to like me, I mean, sure, they don't know that we are still together, but I want them to like me. I really want to be with him.

I look myself in the mirror and see; I guess what my parents want me to be. The crown on my head is silver with light blue gems adorning the three spikes. I am wearing a light grey open jacket with a baby blue polo shirt untucked, underneath it. My pants are gray, but my shoes are black, and somewhat fancy. My bright white wings are spread out wide behind me. I feel like the epitome of perfection in my family, and quite frankly, I hate it.

I walk out of my room and to the front to where we are greeting the demons. I swear to God I am going to have a heart attack. What if I embarrass myself in front of Bakura's parents...again? And what if I make a bad impression on his friends? I highly doubt he told them about us.

I look over and see Malik, Yugi, Joey, and Anzu by me. They all look good too.

Malik is wearing a lilac button down shirt that matches his eyes, but is quite a bit darker than his wings, the shirt that of course, isn't tucked into his pants. His pants are black and thin, outlining his thin but muscular build. His shoes are black with hints of lilac in them. His sandy colored shoulder-length hair actually looks somewhat tame, and the fact that he has a heavy tan works with the shirt. He actually looks smashing.

Yugi is wearing...our school uniform. Our school uniform, and Yugi's outfit consists of a navy pants and a navy jacket. Yugi always has his jacket open, and wears a black shirt underneath it, and he is also wearing his normal leather mini boots. His extremely light blue wings fanned out, and his bright amethyst eyes seem to pop out, but not as much as his hair. No one's hair can match Yugi's. Yugi's hair literally sticks up and it makes him look like a star fish. His hair is black with amethyst tips, and his blond bangs encase his cute chibi like face.

Next to Yugi is his best friend Joey, and my male advisor, oh and one of my best friends. His outfit is like Malik's in the fact that he is wearing an emerald green button up shirt, untucked, and black pants. For some odd reason this outfit brings out his honey eyes, and blond hair. Joey's shoes, like Malik's are black, but with a hint of green. He's actually the second oldest out of our group of friends. His honey colored wings are actually the fourth lightest in the universe.

Behind Yugi is Anzu, the last person, and the only girl in our group. She is wearing a frilly pink strapless dress. The entire thing is filled with ruffles, except for the middle where there is a belt. Actually, I think the ruffles are supposed to be roses, but I'm not a girl, so I wouldn't know. She's wearing heels; I think they're supposed to match the dress. Well, I guess she looks nice.

My parents and Amane soon arrive, and Amane seems shocked that there is no girl clinging to my arm, I'm actually quite relieved about that.

Four carriages suddenly arrive, and I feel my cheeks starting to turn red. Malik seems to take notice to this, and moves towards me with a sly smile on his face. I would've liked him, but Bakura is much more my type. Okay, that's a bit much to think of right now, and truth be told Malik is now more like a brother, and an inspirational person, and all.

The first carriage stops and a girl in an aqua dress steps out, followed by an old man, presumably her guardian or grandfather. The next one stops, and a man with purple eyes, sandy colored hair, tanned skin, and dark...purple...wings steps out. Immediately, I hear Malik gasp, and I know that he is crushing on this guy, big time. After this man steps out, two adults follow, simply assumed to be his parents. Malik grabs onto my arm, openly gushing over the guy, and I have to yank on his arm to remind him that we have to act straight. Malik understands what I mean and regains his composure.

The next carriage stops, and a man with hair like Yugi's and sharp crimson eyes steps out. Behind him is a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes and behind him is a short boy with long black hair and gray eyes. I look over to Yugi, and I can see his face go red. I snicker.

Finally, Bakura's cart stops, and trumpets go off. I feel my heart do flips in my chest, oh just hurry up and get out of the cart so I can stare at you. Wait, I didn't think that.

The first people out of the carriage are the Demon King and Queen, both dressed in the finest linens possible. Finally, Bakura comes out, and my heart definitely melts, he looks amazing, I swear the moonlight is purposefully hitting him perfectly to make him look even better.

I catch Bakura's eye for a moment, and I see him flash a smile at me. I blush, my hands flying to cover my face. Ra, I feel like a fangirl, it's all because I am dating Mr. Perfect.

Malik squeezes my hand to tell me to stop it before I expose myself. I force myself to relax, and look away from Bakura and his award winning smile. I swear to Ra he does this way too often.

I turn on my heel and head towards the dining hall, Malik and the others close on my tail. Taking a look back, I realize that everyone is following Malik and me, and that means that I have to show some courtesy, well more so than often.

We soon arrive at the dining hall and I take my seat at the front because some idiot decided that this meeting is about the princes and that we have to be at the front of the table. I move the name tag to the side a bit and take a seat.

I watch as everyone else files in to the room and takes their assigned seat, and I blush again as Bakura takes the seat opposite me on the other side of the table, and once again he flashes me a genuine smile, which I realize only I get to see.

"Good evening King Amun." My dad says, his voice in that same forced kindness that he seems to use on me. King Amun seems to notice it too because he just rolls his eyes and looks at my father with true hate in his eyes.

"Look Akio, we both know that we don't like each other, and we know we hate, well I hate honorifics. So, let's get to the point of this meeting, how are the boys going, and how are they going to be with relations when they take over the crown?" Amun deadpans, and I feel my heart sink, I don't even get it, why must they be so hostile.

"Why is it that you don't like us anyway?" I hear Amane ask softly so that no one can hear it besides me.

"So, no lovers I see." Amun continues, looking closely at me. I look away, not wanting to stare into the direct gaze of his scary eyes.

My dad, of course never wanting to be insulted by a demon fights back. "Actually, earlier today, I learned of a female to win the heart of my son."

At that I can hear Bakura perk up, and feel the penetrating glare that he gives me. I want to run to him and tell him it's not true, but I am scared of how everyone will react if they find out what's really going on. I mean sure Malik and Yugi know, and they are staring at the people they seem to now be crushing on...oh Anzu seems to be crushing on the same guy as Yugi, and the demon's female advisor seems to like Yugi. Aw, if only she knew the truth about Yugi.

Amun scoffs at my father's comment and opens his mouth to say something, but he is abruptly cut off by Bakura. "I too have found a lover. And this one is true." Bakura says, our eyes meeting at the last part, and me feeling my heart about to explode.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Damn, I can't believe Ryou would cheat on me, it's against all angel morals, which is probably the reason why I don't believe a single word Akio is saying. However, I also know that Ryou doesn't want to be exposed as gay, even though from the looks of it, his closest friends seem to have the same sexuality as him. That doesn't bother me at all, it's just that the crushes they have on my friends are quite obvious. Hmpt. The problem with being an angel, you can't hide anything, which means our little secret is going to come out soon.

The first course of our five course meal is served, and of course, it is soup. I watch Ryou as a shaky hand takes the spoon and the boy slowly drinks the soup, being careful not to make a single sound. I on the other hand grab my spoon, and slurp loudly on the soup, causing Ryou and his younger sister to look up, and both of them hide their laughter.

Marik notices what I am doing and follows my lead, slurping his soup rather loudly. The friend of Ryou's that seems to be hitting on Marik giggles like a little school girl, and it makes me wonder. Would this person be able to last with Marik and all of his horniness?

The Angel King and Queen seem to start scolding their children, Ryou's friend, Marik and I about our eating habits. But of course, my father would never let an angel tell him what to do.

"Well I'm sorry that my son and his friends don't have sticks up their asses like you do." My dad comments and I crack up.

"You seem to forget that Seto is one of my friends." I say through laughter, and the rest of the table, except the Angel King and Seto joins in on the laughter. Wow, Ryou's father is strict; I wonder what life is like for him.

King Akio growls and rolls his eyes at the insult, and I see that this meeting will turn into a war very soon if things keep going like this. I guess Ryou sees that too because he simply says, "So, how is the economy going for you guys? I'm not trying to be nosy, but the Demon Realm is our main trade area, and it would be quite a shame if we were to lose many necessities."

My father seems slightly annoyed by his notion asks, "And what might these necessities be?"

Ryou looks down at his cup in a bored manor, and I have to say, he looks quite mature right now, "Different fruits, wine, and we need people to sell our items to. True, you don't really make much, but we do get quite a bit of money from the Demon Realm, and if the economies bad, then it affects us." The boy deadpans, and I smirk at my own little dirty thoughts that start forming.

My father looks astonished, but outraged. "We Demons can do anything you do, but better."

Ryou simply nods, and I can even tell what he's thinking, it's written all over his face. The simple phrase, 'then why don't you?' but Ryou's smart, and he knows my father would explode if he said something so rude and deploring.

"So, you're teaching your kid about politics and crap to make up for his terrible magic IQ." My dad snaps, though to be honest, he isn't all that great at magic either.

"Actually, I'm getting much better at magic. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to take a breath of fresh air." Ryou says, starting to get up, but is stopped.

"Actually, I think that's an excellent idea, Amane, Serenity, Malik, Yugi, you guys should leave too, Prince Bakura, you and your three friends who aren't advisors can leave too. We have some business that we really would like to talk about." Ryou's mother, Queen Emily says in a calm, kind voice. We all get up and leave the room, us moving as a group behind Ryou to the balcony.

Once on the balcony I walk up to Ryou, and he lunges at me in a hug. "I swear to Ra it's not true. You know that I only love you, please don't be mad, it's a rumor Anzu made up." The boy basically cries, shocking every other person on the balcony.

"So, you're dating the Angel Prince. Wow Bakura, never knew ya had it in you." Yami comments, even though it doesn't go unnoticed by me that he has his arm on the shoulder of Ryou's friend who looks a lot like Yami.

"Well guys, this is Bakura, he's the one I've been telling you about." Ryou says happily pulling me in close. I wrap a possessive arm around my angel, because let's face it, he's mine and no one else is going to have him.

"Bakura, these are my friends Yugi and Malik." Ryou introduces me, first pointing at the one by Yami who has the same hair as Yami, creepy, and then the one who Marik seems to have in a death grip. When did all of this happen?

"And this is my little sister Amane...who isn't going to tell anyone right?" Ryou asks in a way that makes him look adorable. He then does that half glare half pouty thing; damn a teenager should not be allowed to be this cute.

The girl, Amane looks up to Ryou with a curious/evil glint in her eyes. "Ten dollars and we've got a deal." Ryou smiles and pulls out his wallet from his back pocket. I watch him pull out a crisp twenty and hand it to his sister.

The little girl looks up to her brother with wide eyes, "I don't have change." She says in an innocent voice that strangely reminds me of Ryou.

"I don't want change; this is just to show you how important it is. And I already know you would've listened for no money at all." Ryou says with a smug tone in his voice. I smile at the boy, and I watch as his sister pouts but then hugs her older brother. "I promise," the girl says interlocking her pinky with Ryou's. Ryou smiles and hugs his sister back before standing back to his normal height. Amane then turns on her heels and runs off to where another girl with auburn hair is standing.

"Nice kid you got there." I say to Ryou with a sly smile on my face. Ryou smiles back at me, but his smile is genuine and true.

"Well, these are my friends Yami, Marik, and that's Seto's...my male advisor's, little brother Mokuba." I say, pointing to each one respectively, only to notice that Mokuba's attention went with that of the auburn haired girl.

Ryou seems to notice too because he giggles and says, "That other girl is Serenity; she's my male advisor's, Joey's, younger sister." Ryou explains a sly smile to match mine on his face. I smirk and so does Ryou, but of course Yami ruins the moment with his regal ass self.

"Not to be intruding right now, but where are Marik and Malik?" Yami asks, and we look to the place where the blonds were standing to see them gone.

"Oh Ra Marik. Ryou I think your friend is about to have the life f*cked out of him." I tell Ryou, only to see him smile.

"With Malik, that's almost impossible." Ryou says, and I know that those two have just found love.

I sit down and pull Ryou onto my lap, rewrapping my arm around him, and pulling him back so that he is resting against my chest. I then take into account what Ryou's wearing, "Not really your style, eh." I whisper in his ear, and when he turns back to me with his big eyes I see that he is flushed.

"It's Anzu's fault, she chose this outfit. I would've worn the same thing as Malik and Joey except in light blue." Ryou says a small smile on his cute face. I nuzzle his neck.

"Why don't you go change, I want to see that other outfit of yours." I tell Ryou, and I watch as the boy gets up, pulling me up along with him. He then turns and signals me to follow, I do.

We arrive in a light blue room which is undoubtedly Ryou's. That's his favorite color.

Ryou walks into his bathroom, and a moment later he exits wearing a light blue button up, with sleeves that reach his elbows. The shirt is tight, showing his thin and very slightly muscular frame. His pants were black and tight too, showing his nice firm ass. Damn, to many dirty thoughts right now. I quickly look down at the boy's shoes. They are black with slight hints of the blue of his shirt. He really is wearing the same thing as Joey (as I learned his name based off of Serenity) and Malik (too close to Marik if ya ask me), but he looks much better than either of them did in his outfit.

I take off my shoes and sit on his bed, motioning for him to do the same. Ryou listens, but the moment he sits down; well let's just say I couldn't resist myself, so we fooled around a bit.

By the end of the half an hour we spend together, fooling around, I am on top of Ryou, and we are both messes. The top five buttons or so of Ryou's shirt are undone, there are bite marks all over his normally pale chest (unfortunately, I can't risk Ryou's family finding out about us, so no, no hickeys), and there is a small bump in his pants. As for me, I think the first three buttons are undone on my shirt, and my tie and vest are somewhere... Hmm, I think Ryou left a pretty good hickey on my lower neck that I might have to cover up. Actually, a shirt with a collar can do that very well, but being a demon, I'm already healing, and most of the bruise is already gone. And I admit, I am hard as hell, hell I didn't even want to stop, I wanted to go all the way. But, Ryou being an angel has his morals, and he would have completely refused if I offered.

I pull Ryou into a seated position, and I notice that his hair is a little messed up too, and I guess that means that mine is too, even messier than before...damn.

We both start redressing and Ryou fixes his and my hair so it looks like we didn't do anything. I look at the bite mark on my neck again, to see that it is almost completely gone, I smirk, and I see Ryou in the background, standing their innocently, looking at the bruise he made on me. I walk over to him with a cocky grin.

**Somewhat bad thing begins. Seriously though, I think you can read it.**

"Why are you standing there so innocently? I highly doubt you were thinking any innocent thoughts when you were sucking on my neck." I whisper in his ear from behind him, my arms wrapped around his hips, and my fingers making patterns on his inner thigh. The shiver that runs through the boy's body is delectable, and I start nibbling the boy's earlobe. A soft moan escapes Ryou's mouth, and I know that I am taking it too far, but the sound Ryou made was just so tempting, I want to hear it more. My hand stops its drawing, and it moves so that it is rubbing Ryou's erection. The moans I get from that are delicious, and I realize that during all my Ryou taunting, I was only getting myself horny to the point of where I can't help myself.

"I'm sorry Ryou." I whisper on the boy's ear, though I can't be too sure how coherent my thoughts are at this point. I start undressing the both of us. But of course, once I let go of Ryou to remove my trousers, the boy dashes off into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Damn, smart angel.

**It was short, and it wasn't really bad. It ends anyway.**

Ryou pulls me into the shower, and it is ice cold. I know what Ryou's doing, and I don't know whether or not to be relieved by the boy's actions, or pissed. I choose the first one because I don't think I can stand being mad at Ryou, hurting the one person I truly care about, and then having to face my parents.

We both shower, and once we are done, we both redress, erections gone. I nod to Ryou in a way of thanks, but he walks over to me, and places a chaste kiss on my lips. "It's okay 'Kura, I know that there are times when you can't control yourself, this just happened to be one of them. And honestly, if you had gone a little further...I don't know if I would've been able to control myself either." Ryou says softly, his brown eyes shining with unshed tears. Damn I messed up bad.

"Ryou, don't underestimate yourself. I know you would have easily been able to take a lot more than that. Look Ryou, I'm sorry that you were uncomfortable, but I'm not sorry I did what I did. That felt amazing!" I tell Ryou, kissing his cheek at the end.

Ryou lets out a sigh, "I know." He finally replies bluntly, kissing me back on the cheek. "C'mon, we should probably get back to Yugi and Yami." Ryou says, turning and leaving the room. I fix my tie once more before following out after the boy, now just enjoying the wonderful scent that seems to be radiating off of the boy.

Once we arrive back to our friends they give us a questioning look, and I quickly tell them it's none of their business what went on, but for Yugi's sake I told him that I kept Ryou pure, to which Ryou nodded.

"Still no Malik or Marik." Ryou comments, and that can only mean shit is going down between the two of them, I'm kind of envious.

Suddenly Amane runs back in the room, Serenity and Mokuba following her, "The meetings over and Daddy's mad at you." The girl says to Ryou, Ryou nods. "You guys should get leaving," he says. And with that Ryou left.

I start making my way back to the carriages, only to realize Ryou and I completely missed dinner.

**Ryou's P.O.V.**

Oh no. I hope my father hasn't found out that Bakura and I are together, or that I am a homosexual. Dang it, oh and I changed my clothes and am freshly groomed. He's going to assume something happened, and the only girl who was out of the room that wasn't my sister was Serenity, and I think it's safe to say he wouldn't assume anything.

I walk into my raging father on my way to him, and all he does is grab me by the wing and drag me to my room, locking the door behind him. I already know what's coming next as far as physically...but why is he going to scold me this time?

"So, you and that demon hooked up last year, and you guys kept it a secret." My father hisses, his hand leaving a bright red mark on my face. I don't react.

"So, you aren't denying it? Is there anything else I should know?" He hisses again, punching me in the gut, causing me to double over in pain. Another punch hits me square in the jaw, and within the next second I feel a sharp pain in my crotch and fall to the ground.

"If you're not going to use your body parts properly, then let's make it so you can't use them at all." The man says, stepping on my groin.

The yell I have been working so hard to suppress finally breaks free, and suddenly I feel sick.

I use my wings as a shield, and wrap them around my body, which is already curled into a type ball. My father lets out a cruel chuckle, and I feel his hand on my right wing. He takes the part at which it curls, and he snaps the wing. He then continues pulling the wing near where it is connected to my shoulder blade, I cry out in pain.

"Why the hell do you even have white wings, you are a disgrace to angels of all kind." My father yells, ripping my wing in a way that I could feel the bone break.

I swear to Ra that I am seeing colors. Help me. Oh, my vision is going black, I hope nothing bad happens to Bakura, or Amane...I usually take her beatings too.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Dammit, dammit, dammit, shit, f*ck, damn everything to hell. Ryou isn't here, and neither is his father. I already know what Ryou's father thinks of Ryou, and homosexuality, and what he thinks about me I guess.

What if he is getting beaten to an inch of his life? I already know that his father hates him, probably because of his innocence or effeminately. Oh damn, why the f*cking hell did I have to fall for an angel, why did I have to break the one demon moral, don't fall for non-demons, their all crap. But I know that Ryou isn't crap.

"Hey Bakura, we're gonna meet the angels tomorrow. They say there is a special grove where you and Ryou usually meet, we are going to meet there." Yami explains, and I smirk knowing that this wasn't planned for only Ryou and my enjoyment, actually I'm quite proud of Yami and Marik, they were able to fall for an angel...that's creepy.

"C'mon let's go." Yami says guiding me to my carriage, "He'll be there tomorrow." I simply nod and head into my carriage.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well you guys got a longer than normal chapter for Seto's birthday. Well, since no one opposed to it, the rating on this story went up to M. However, if there are people who don't want to read the more…inappropriate parts, I will separate them from the story, or just put up indicators for when the worst parts begin and end.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIBA!**

**ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


	5. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning sore. My body aches, and I swear to Ra that if I move I will die. And I know I'm serious because I'm an angel, and I have an inability to lie. That, and I swore to Ra.

I finally open my eyes to see my vision still blurred. Normally, I would use my hand to rub away the remaining sleep, but I don't think that will work, I can't even move my arm.

Joey walks into the room and gasps. "Ryou what happened to you?" He asks astonished.

"Dad..." I mutter and Joey nods, all my close friends know that my dad has an extreme hate for me, and they know that I get beat often, for things they consider nothing, but my dad gets infuriated by. Since Joey is always the one to wake me up, he's also the one who has to fix me up after my father's attack. So, we go to our, after beating, normal morning routine in which Joey fixes me up, and then creates a lie as to why I am hurt for Anzu, then tells Malik and Yugi what really happened.

"Why did he beat you this time?" Joey asks, and a sad smile crosses my lips. I haven't told Joey about Bakura and me because I'm not too sure how he'll react. I'm also pretty sure he's straight, he seems to be quite fond of Mai, she's one of the senior advisors.

"Wait, lemme guess. Because he found out that you and Prince Bakura dated a year ago." Joey guesses, and I feel my heart sink.

"How did you know?" I ask softly, turning to look at him. Of course, this movement affects my broken wing, and I wince as a sharp jolt of pain runs through my body pain.

"The Kings were going at it again, and King Amun said that your father doesn't know anything about you, which is true, and your father protested. He then yelled to the world that you and Prince Bakura dated last year and probably only broke up because you two were caught. He then rubbed it in your father's face that you were either homosexual or bisexual, but definitely not as straight as an angel should be." Joey explains, and I blush.

"I'm homosexual...and...well...Bakura and I n-never broke up." I explain to Joey, but then quickly add, "Please don't tell anyone, the only people who know about this are Yugi, Marik, Amane, and I believe Serenity knows too."

Joey looks shocked and hurt, "You told my sister before me." He asks, his honey colored eyes going large.

"She only found out on accident because she was hanging around Amane. I didn't tell her by choice!" I whined, and this made Joey smile.

"It's cool Ry." He says before wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?" I ask the man, keeping my voice soft, and trying to hide my actual fear.

"Ryou, he nearly tore out your right wing. Oh, and he broke it further up too." Joey says, lightly touching both the spots, causing me to wince.

"Ryou, this is going to take some serious magic. We need to get someone with better magic skills in here," Joey informs me.

I sigh, and immediately regret it as a shot of pain claws its way, surprisingly quickly, up my spine. A few tears find its way to my cheek as I, out of peripheral vision, see my poor, destroyed wing.

"C-can you get Mai?" I ask, saying as she's the only senior advisor I really trust. The other ones seem way too close to my father for me to feel comfortable with.

Joey nods before quickly exiting the room, leaving me to my own thoughts. My mind however, is painfully blank, and I do the only thing that makes sense to me right now, and cry.

When Joey returns, there is a woman with long, blonde, curly hair that reaches about her waist. She has bright violet eyes, and the same slight tan as Joey. She is pretty tall, has a big bust, but what always interests me is her half demonic half angelic form. That's right, she's a half and half, they are extremely rare, but cool. She has light purple angelic wings, but then she has two tiny little horns on the top of her head, and tiny little fangs. It's pretty cool if ya ask me, but many people discriminate against them, angels thinking them impure and demons thinking them too prudish, though they rarely are.

Mai smiles at me, and then reaches out and runs her fingers along my right wing. I cry out in pain and she quickly retracts her hand back, her eyes shining with worry and her face portraying how sorry she is.

"What happened?" The girl asks frantically, and I look to Joey for an answer. Saying as I am the worst liar ever, the end.

"One of the demons from last night's dinner screwed him up pretty bad." Joey says, in the half lie that angels are known to use. See, in our eyes, my dad is as a demon, and he was the one that hurt me like this, so it's the truth. Just said in a way that most people wouldn't understand or misconceive.

Mai nods and tells Joey to leave the room. Only one word comes to my mind, and maybe if I wasn't an angel it would've been foul language, but it isn't. That one word is:

_Help!_

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Dammit, I want to look good for Ryou, saying as I am partly the reason he got into this mess. Hmm, what to wear...Ryou seems to like it when I dress naturally, so does that mean my trench coat... No, I think I have an idea of what to wear.

I waltz into my walk in closest, already fantasizing about what I will wear, how he'll look, and what we'll do. Dammit, I really do want to go all the way with him, and I already know I won't just leave him to rot after we do. I want to feel his lithe form squirming beneath me. ...Shit...Now I'm hard.

I go into the bathroom and take a cold shower (yes, there are times when a demon doesn't masturbate or f*ck someone senseless when they are hard. It's rarely but it is there). Once I am done showering I go into my closet, and choose an outfit in my favorite color.

Once I am done dressing, I go admire myself in the mirror. I am wearing basically the outfit Ryou had on yesterday, but in red, oh and instead of dress pants, I have black skinny jeans (No, they aren't that tight, I just happen to be really thin), and black and red hi-tops. I have to admit, the red really brings out the red in my eyes, allowing people to see the scarlet color of my eyes, and the true paleness of my skin. Also, I guess it shows the very slight silver in my hair, that's right it's not pure white like Ryou's, mine is silverish or grayish.

I turn to leave my room, and I notice my friends dressed up too. I guess they want to make an impression, and well Seto is just Seto. However, we didn't tell Rebecca, she's not close enough to us to be in the loop and know what is going on, plus, she would probably tattle.

"C'mon," I growl, opening a portal to the Shadow Realm. We all step in, and within a few seconds we step out into Ryou and my special place.

I see the angels coming, but there is no mop of white hair, or even beautiful white wings. Is Ryou hurt that badly?

"Where's Ryou?" I ask, my voice coming out higher, and more concerned than what I had originally planned.

A boy with blond hair and honey brown eyes, steps forward. Hmm, he wasn't there yesterday. I give the boy an odd look.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Joey Wheeler; I am the male advisor to Ryou." The boy, now known to be Joey says stepping forward. My eyes then look to Kaiba because he is my male advisor, and because being a thief, I take in my surroundings, and I also take in Yugi and Malik's worried faces.

"This is Seto Kaiba, he is my male advisor." I announce, giving Kaiba a glare.

The man doesn't move, but Yugi, Malik, and Joey do flinch.

"So, where's Ryou?" I ask again, forcing a sarcastic calm into my voice.

Joey gulps nervously, and he quickly looks around the grove. He's scared of me, good. "Well, his father beat him...and he is too injured to meet you." Joey explains quite hesitantly.

I look at him skeptically, and I realize something. "How do you know that? And aren't you risking your job by doing this?" I ask the second question in a more dismissive tone.

"Well, I'm usually the one to fix him up, and yes." Joey explains in a much firmer voice. I smirk.

"Good, because I want to see him." I announce, earning many stares from the people around. I snap my fingers, "I made a demand, and I will see to it that it is done." I say.

"And he says he would never make a demand and that I'm the annoying prince prick." Yami mutters under his breath, and I feel obliged to answer him.

"Ryou is special," I simply reply, and trust me, there is a burning sensation within my heart telling me that I need to see him.

**Line**

After all the sneaking around the castle, we finally make it to Ryou's room. I open the door, and all of us slip into the room, however, it's the sight before me that catches my attention (more so than the fact I wanted to be alone).

Ryou is just lying there, out like a light. The boy is resting on his stomach, and I can see cuts and bruises littering the small body. However, none of that is what catches anyone's attention; it is Ryou's right wing, sticking up at a strange angle. I look to Joey, and he explains it.

"The top of his wing has a broken bone, and King Akio was quite successful in ripping out Ryou's right wing, however it took part of his back with him. I think he's currently paralyzed, Mai says he will be better within a week though." Joey explains, and I nod to him, somehow, he has just earned some part of my respect.

"His father did this?" Seto asks disgust evident in his voice. "Why? What is a possible reason that you would do this to your own son? Hell, Ryou's the only reason that he's king." Seto basically screams.

I take a better look around. Yugi is clutching Malik to him; Malik seems to be clutching his head, as if he's thinking of something terrible. Marik's expression is plain, but I already know that he's having flashbacks to his own family. Seto and Yami seem enraged, and well, so does Joey. However, within a flip second, I think everything hits, and damn does it hit hard.

"Where is he, I'm going to kill him!" I growl, and I watch as everyone takes a step back. My eyes flare to a bright red, and I stalk out of the room.

**Third P.O.V (to rest my powers)**

Mai runs through the house, trying to locate the three members of the royal family so that she could tell them about Ryou's current condition.

She dashes into the Throne Room, and sees the King and Queen quietly conversing, the king looking slightly stressed.

"Your son, he was injured by one of the demons last night. He's in critical condition, but he'll hopefully be better in a week or so." Mai explains in a gush of air. The King looks at Mai without any emotion, while the Queen has her hand over her chest, as if she almost had a heart attack by the news, and seems to be very worried.

The queen then gets up and dashes off to where Amane is, sitting in the kitchen, watching the chefs make breakfast, and every now and then conversing with them.

"Amane, come upstairs for a moment, we're going to go check on your brother. He was hurt by a demon last night." Queen Emily says softly. Amane's eyes go wide and she runs straight to her older brother's room, not even caring who she bowls over to get there.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

As I am raging through the halls looking for Ryou's father, I run into a small girl with lavender hair and indigo eyes. She looks up at me, and I see navy eyes glistening with tears.

"Did you do it?" She asks her timid voice cracking under me. I shake my head no already understanding what she is talking about, and she nods. "C'mon, we have to go see him." The girl says grabbing my hand and starting to lead me back to Ryou's room.

It's so strange, but so cute how she and Ryou have this ability to act and look so much younger than they are. I swear to Zorc that they aren't twelve and sixteen.

I arrive back in Ryou's room, and see Ryou in the same position, still not awake. A new flare of anger surfaces, but at the same time I feel my heart crack, damn heart.

The door opens and in comes the queen, my heart stops, took the damn organ long enough.

She takes one look at us, and she silently murmurs, "So, are you two still together?" She asks her bright green eyes boring into my soul. I simply nod, and she nods in understanding.

"Then who did this?" She asks, glancing over at her daughter, and then taking in the sight of her broken son.

"The Prince's father," Joey answers, expecting his half lie to fly with the queen, it didn't. Well, he probably shouldn't have answered at all, but he doesn't seem to be the brightest crayon in the box.

"Which Prince?" She asks rather harshly, I have to say, she can be quite scary when she wants to be.

I am about to say something, but I am abruptly cut off. "So it was our King," she starts, "Thank you Prince Bakura." She says in a way with the utmost respect, it disgusts me. However, I am also intrigued by how quickly she figured that out. She has a sharp wit doesn't she?

"No honorifics please Queen." I say, and she smiles, "Then I shall ask the same of you." Man Ryou has an awesome mother.

I watch as she goes up by her daughter, soft purple hair swinging behind her.

The woman bends down and runs her fingers through her son's hair, pulling her daughter's hands away from her son's wounds. "He nearly tore out his wing..." The woman murmurs and I walk up to her, not really caring about how she feels, but how my angel is.

The Queen looks up at me with bright eyes, but I completely ignore her, instead choosing to do as she does and running my hand through Ryou's white locks. I love the feeling of his silky hair between my fingers. I bend down and kiss his cheek gingerly. I can't stand to see him like this, it irks me.

"C'mon guys," I mutter, not really trusting my voice anymore. "There's nothing we -hic- can do for him." I whisper, now unable to hold in my anger or hurt. It feels like a part of me has been hurt beyond repair, and I finally understand how much this beating has affected Ryou, even though we haven't seen the results yet, they will be there.

I turn to leave the room before I truly lose the temper I have worked so hard to keep under control. I look over my shoulder, and I see my friends following me, just like they should.

"We'll meet up same time same place in a week, hopefully Ryou will be better by then." Yami explains to the others, as I open the Shadow Realm so that we can leave.

_Hey here's a fun fact: The Demon Realm used to be within the Shadow Realm. However, when an Angel goes into the Shadow Realm alone, they don't come out, and since Angels often had to go to the Demon Realm, they were often the ones to make journeys, lots of Angels were lost. Yep, so they protested, and somehow got us to move, actually, I'm pretty sure they threatened us. Damn Angels._

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, I think that that last note was well needed. Well, here is the aftermath of the attack, and our broken Ryou. He'll be better soon, hopefully. Well, hopefully you guys like the chapter.**

_**Now, will you please review and vote in my poll. **_

**Also, to all those who suffered through Sandy, I send out my condolences, because I am suffering too.**


	6. Planning

**Planning**

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I woke up yesterday, and I was hungry. To be quite honest, I still am, of course, that was only the least of my problems.

I can't move my back at all, even though my entire body is wrapped in a nice little gauze. The many cuts and bruises that my friends said littered my body are gone, the only reason I know they existed is because of the soreness. I think to myself sometimes that the only reason I keep going is for Bakura, at least I get to see him tomorrow.

I hop on bed wincing in pain as I realize the pain that I have just caused myself. A few tears run down my cheek, I suck at tolerating pain, but I force myself to do so as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning, a soft hand on my shoulder awakens me. I turn my neck a bit to see Joey staring down at me, worry evident on his face.

I force myself out of bed, wincing the entire way, Joey looks hurt.

"It's okay Joey. I'll be fine." I say to console my friend, but he doesn't look like he entirely believes me.

I walk around my room a bit to relax my lower body muscles, then grab a pair of clothes (that's right, today I attempt to wear a shirt) and walk into the bathroom.

Taking a hot shower is torture, and I am in tears by the end. I brush my teeth, which is also painful because my arm is connected to the bone that was torn out, therefore, I am sobbing by the end of that. Lastly, I put my clothes on, and by the time I am done with that, I am wailing. I wonder why they even allowed me to get out of bed.

When I am done I take a look on the mirror and notice how disoriented I look. I am paler than usual, and that makes my brown eyes look darker. I am dressed in gray sweat pants, and a dark gray tight long sleeved shirt. My cheeks seem to be inflamed, probably the start of an infection, but my body should handle that with no problem. I am a twig, which the clothing seems to amplify, and for some odd reason, there are small bags under my eyes, that I really don't want to see.

I leave the bathroom to see Joey, with Yugi and Malik, waiting for me. We walk in our socks to the doors of the castle before slipping on our shoes and walking to the small grove.

Once we arrive, we wait a couple of minutes, Joey, Malik, and Yugi talking about stuff while I stand there silently.

Suddenly, a hole from the Shadow Realm opens up, and in walk the demons.

A smile creeps on my face once I see Bakura, and I am happy when the smile is returned.

Bakura walks right over to me, ignoring all the other people, and he swiftly pulls me into a kiss. Our lips open and close as one, and while my mouth is open, Bakura forces his tongue into my mouth, and maps out the area of my mouth. My tongue meets his, and for a moment they battle, before I decide it is a waste of energy and give in, Bakura's warm tongue the continues to explore my mouth, until the need for air becomes too much for either of us to handle, and we break apart.

The first thing I notice when we break apart is the fact that my back is bent instead of straight, and that my arms are raised and wrapped around Bakura's neck. I guess love is the most powerful thing ever.

"Watashi wa anata ni tenshi o aisuru." Bakura whispers in my ear, and my mind triggers that he is speaking Japanese, which is oddly enough, my second language. The phrase means, 'I love you my angel.' I smile at Bakura, and rub my nose against his and reply, "Watashi wa anata ni watashi no oni o aishite (and I love you my demon)," Bakura kisses my neck, and I blush deeply.

"Hey Ryou, I thought you couldn't bend your back." Yugi calls out to me, and I blush even more.

Bakura smirks, "I think I just fixed a broken angel." He calls to his friends, pulling me closer and holding my waste as to not injure my back. I giggle softly so only he can here.

By the time I turn around I see Malik and Marik heavily making out. I wonder if that's how we looked while making out, I hope we were at least neater than them (and yes I mean neater, their kissing is sloppy).

"Get a room you two!" Bakura says loudly, and I snicker a bit.

"Like you two weren't just snogging like you were ready to go all the way a moment ago." Malik says in a make out break before returning to Marik.

Bakura rolls his eyes and simply says, "We had a reason." I nuzzle him softly, careful not to bend or hurt my back. Bakura pulls me in again and starts running his fingers through my hair, I blush again, and nuzzle him again.

"Ryou, how ya feeling," Yami asks, looking over me cautiously. I shrug, "Been better." Is all I reply, not telling him how I truly feel.

Bakura looks as though he wants to help me in some way, but he doesn't seem to know how to do so. I sigh softly, and I see the hurt look in Bakura's eyes and suddenly feel guilty.

I wrap my arms around Bakura, and he decides that it is best to just run his fingers through my hair. He does so, and I relax.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Ra dammit! Ryou looks so uncomfortable and hurt, but there is nothing I can do to help, and that's what probably hurts the most. I can't stand watching Ryou sit there so defenselessly, there just has to be a way!

Someone's stomach growls rather loudly, and everyone turns to Ryou's friend Joey to see him holding his stomach embarrassed. We all laugh, and I smile at the fact that Ryou is acting normal, despite the fact that the bones in his back are only in the middle of healing.

"Sorry, we didn't have breakfast." Joey says, and Seto scoffs.

"I would be shocked to find out that the Angel Castle feeds mutts like you." Seto says, and I smirk at the comment, and the deviousness of my mind.

Joey growls and Seto just shrugs and says, "You just proved my point." I notice that Ryou looks worried, therefore, I hold in the laughter threatening to overcome me.

"Well we didn't have breakfast either. Bakura was in a rush to come see Ryou." Yami explains, cuddling Yugi closer.

"Then it's agreed, we are going to get something to eat...but where?" Seto muses, looking around the tiny grove to see what they could possibly eat.

"We can go back to the castle and order breakfast for the eight of us." Yugi explains, and everyone looks at everyone, deciding if it is a good idea.

"Okay, good idea Yug'! We can go back and get the food!" Joey explains, "C'mon guys." Joey continues, turning on his heel and leaving.

I feel Ryou getting up to leave, but I calmly push him back down. "Ryou, you're hurt." I say softly, making sure not to injure the boy any further.

Ryou looks up at me, his beautiful eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Kura, I'm fine." Ryou whines and I feel my insides break.

"Ryou, the less you get up and down the better." I explain, "I just want the best for you. I mean what if your father gets to you. I don't want you getting hurt." I...explain...my voice a bit higher than usual. I then grab my throat, trying to find out what the hell just happened. Ryou giggles, and gets up onto his knees; he then pulls me in for a swift kiss. I never knew Ryou could be so assertive, I like it.

Ryou is the one to end the kiss, and I have to say, I am impressed.

"Bye Kura." Ryou says while I ponder over the kiss, only to realize that his friends are gone. I smirk, and stand to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Good, now we can finally have some alone time." I whisper seductively into Ryou's ear. I know I have gotten the intended response when I feel the boy shiver in my arms.

"Are you okay Ryou, you seem a little flushed." I whisper into his ear, rubbing my hand on his ass. Ryou's cheeks flare red, and I know that I have gotten to him.

I then return to a seated position, pulling my Angel carefully behind me. Ryou returns to using me as a pillow, and subconsciously, I raise my hand and continue stroking it through his hair.

"Ryou?" Yami asks my Angel softly. Ryou looks at Yami with his big chocolate brown eyes, as an answer.

"Does your father beat you often?" Yami asks, and I know that this is something

I really don't want to hear, but I must.

"All the time," Ryou says brightly, and I look at my Angel, and see all the pain hidden behind his bright eyes. I would've wrapped my arms around him, but he's just so broken. "This is the worst, by far he has ever done to me." Ryou continues, and I relax a little.

"But why, he's an angel." Yami says, stating the obvious, and Ryou just shrugs.

"All of our fathers have beaten us at one point or another. Marik's father ended up dying, Joey's father is kind of a druggy, Yugi's father left, and well my father just hates everything about me." Ryou explains, and there is a moment of silence.

"You've all been beaten, even my little kitten." Marik asks, somewhat hurt, and

Ryou simply nods.

"Please don't bring it up though. It's not really a subject any of us want to dwell on." The boy concludes soft brown eyes fluttering close as I feel his muscles relax.

All of us look at each other, and the same question is going through our minds.

'What the hell has happened to our innocent angels?'

Well I guess Seto's question is more along the lines of;

'What the hell is wrong with male angels?'

I look at my prized possession, and fiddle with his hair, allowing my hands to only go as low as his neck, rubbing my fingers softly against the other boy's flawless skin.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I listen to the sound of the trees rustling, and the breathing of Bakura. Everything is calm and peaceful, that is until I hear a crashing through the grove.

"Hey guys, we're back." Yugi announces, and I finally decide to open my eyes to see Yugi, Malik, Joey, and ...Amane... holding food.

"Amane?" I ask my voice somewhat hoarse, hmm, wonder why that is.

Amane giggles, and walks over to me, handing Bakura and I plates with hash browns, bacon, and sausage. I smile at my sister, only to realize that she is intimidated by Bakura's dark glare. Well, that can't be now can it; I open my mouth wide and bite onto his leg.

Bakura lets out a low pitched yell of shock, and I giggle like a little school girl. Bakura looks at me, and I smile at him, softly nuzzling where I bit him a moment ago. I then sit up, and I kiss his cheek for extra effect.

Bakura looks at me with a bewildered expression on his face, and I simply shrug (I really need to stop doing that. It hurts a whole lot more than I allow it to show.), "You were threatening my sister. I can't have that, now can I?" I say, and I hear my sister giggle in the background. You have no idea how important my sister is to me.

"Well, Mommy wants us both back at the castle in an hour. There's a meeting and we has to be there, no advisors however." Amane explains in her adorable little voice. I nod, a small smile on my face, as I take a sausage and feed it to Bakura, who eats the sausage hungrily.

"So, you know all of Bakura's weaknesses?" Marik says, eyeing the sausage that I am using to taunt Bakura.

"Yep," I say glancing at Marik. Bakura uses this time to try and take the sausage, I quickly move the sausage so he misses it, and the others looked shocked. Bakura simply looks pissed.

"How did you keep it away? Bakura is the King of Thieves in the Demon Realm." Marik says disbelief in his voice.

I smirk as I once again make the sausage dodge Bakura's grips. I giggle and Bakura growls. "I guess that means no sausage for you." I taunt, and simply eat the piece of meat. Bakura pouts and I laugh.

"What the hell? How the f*cking hell do you do this to him?" Marik says, trying to hide the snickering that he wants to unleash.

"First off, don't curse, ever. Secondly, Bakura is easy to taunt. Lastly, Kura is almost always like this." I explain, pulling a growling Bakura to me for a painful hug (for the both of us).

The hour passes by fairly quickly, and I have to say good-bye. Of course, Bakura doesn't take a simple good-bye, so instead we make out for about five minutes, right in front of my little sister (I don't really mind the others seeing), before she drags me off to the meeting. Bakura staring at my back side the entire way...of course I turned an intense shade of red.

**Line**

Once we arrive at the meeting, I realize that we are only having a family meeting, which in a sense is good, but what is the topic this time. Dear Ra, God, whoever is listening, please let it not be my sexuality.

"So, since Ryou was injured, and is making a full recovery, and more importantly, Amane is turning thirteen in December, so, I was thinking we could invite the whole family over for dinner." Mum explains. That personally sounds like an excellent idea, I mean we haven't seen the family in forever. I decide to voice my opinion.

"That's brilliant, mum." I exclaim, a smile fixed on my face.

"So, the party will be December 13, okay." Mother explains, before turning to my father and sister.

Amane is sitting happily in her seat basically jumping up and down. Father however looks grim. I wonder why.

"Now Ryou..." Mom starts, staring dead at me. I flinch.

"Is there anything you want to say to your father?" Mom asks, and I quickly have to find something to say.

"Dad, I am so sorry that I dated Prince Bakura against your wishes, and without you knowing." I say, looking my father dead in the eye so that he knows what I'm saying is the truth, and the truth only.

"Do you regret what you did and promise never to do it again?" My father asks, a malevolent glint in his eye.

I continue to look my dad dead in the eye, and with a strong voice, stronger than what I know I could handle answered, "No!" My dad and everyone else in the room looks surprised.

"So, are you bisexual or homosexual?" My father asks, his voice harsh, spitting out both words as if they were poisoned. I am hurt by the way he looks at me, as if I were trash, unworthy of him.

"...homosexual..." I finally answer, my voice losing all the force it once had. My dad gets up, and motions me to follow. I get up, and I am prepared for the beating that I am about to get when I notice that both my sister and my mother are standing in front of me, glaring at my father. "No." The two say in unison, and I am scared for their well beings.

My dad looks from my mother to my sister before sighing. "Ryou, you are an angel, the purist one of all. If you are gay, then other angels will think it is okay to be gay, or even the right thing, and force themselves upon their gender. If men don't marry women, then there are no children to take over the angel dominion." My father explains, looking older than I have ever seen him.

"Dad, people will just stick with whoever they fall in love with. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" I ask my father. He looks me in the eyes, and I see him processing the information I have just given him, maybe there is a chance- "No." And with that word, my father destroys my dreams.

However, he doesn't stay to see my knees give out, and he doesn't see or hear me start crying. I mean, I love my father to death, but he will never approve of any relationship I'm in, especially not one with his arch rival's son. My mother and sister are by my side within a moment comforting me in any way they can, but I can't really say that it's helping.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

After Ryou left, it was more so just everyone flirting with the angels, except Seto, who seems content with just screaming at Joey. I swear, those two nearly gave me a headache.

When we left it was really late, and when I got home I just went to bed. Now I'm kinda just sitting here, thinking about Ryou, deciding whether I should attend to the boner at hand or not. Dammit Ryou.

My hand slips under my pants into my underpants and rests on the erection. I fiddle around with it for a while, simply teasing it, only thinking of Ryou all the while. Damn I am hard as a rock.

I force myself out of bed and walk towards the bathroom, softly pumping my erection. I finally turn the shower on, cold. I step in, and I feel the blood leave the previously swollen area, and I relax my body.

All through the shower, my mind is stuck on Ryou, and dirty things that I'll do to him, and vice versa.

Ra, now I want to pound him into the bed. I mean, I did before, but now, I don't know how well I'll be able to hold myself back around him. Shit, as long as he doesn't look as good as normal I'll be fine.

I finish my shower and head to bed, closing my eyes to fall asleep. Of course Ryou is in my dream, and damn he looks good. Must resist urge to...

**Author's Notes:**

Yep, here is the chapter, took me long enough. Sorry, this is a phone story, and ever since I got a laptop, well all stories on my iPhone have slowed down in production, so expect slower updates, unless it is a character's birthday.

**Well, tell me what you think, and vote on my profile page for which story should be written next. Don't worry, the winning story won't interfere with this stories updates, because I am going to finish at least two more stories (without sequels) before I start a new story.**

**So, Vote and Review please. Thank you!**


	7. Seto's birthday

**Author's Notes:**

**This, is a depressing chapter to me, however, all it means is that we are getting much closer to when the action starts. Actually, I've already written one major chapter, but there are a ton more!**

**Seto's Birthday**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"Happy f*cking birthday priest!" I exclaim, walking into Seto's bedroom. Seto growls at the intrusion, which is my intended response.

"C'mon Birthday Boy, you're eighteen now, it's time to remove that stick from your ass." I continue, now jumping up and down on the Priest's bed. Seto growls again, and this time, he even has the strength to throw a pillow at me. I smack him across the face for doing so.

"As Demon Prince, I demand you to get your lazy ass out of bed as make me some breakfast. If not, I will have you fed to your Ka!" I exclaim, but Seto's rolls his eyes.

"You can't do that stupid." Seto hisses, and I feel myself coming to the end of my patience.

"Get your f*ckin lazy ass out of bed and head downstairs right now!" I exclaim, pushing Seto out of his bed.

Seto hits the ground, hard. And I sit there and laugh as he forces himself off the ground, his body probably aching from the blow it just took. I sit happily on the bed, my arms folded and a fake pout on my face. Thank you Ryou.

Seto rolls his eyes and heads for the bathroom. I just rest on Seto's bed, thinking about my beloved Ryou.

Seto finally finishes his shower, and we finally get downstairs to the breakfast that I had the chefs prepare for us. They quickly set the table, and once they are done I shoo them away, I mean, what's the point of them being here after they have served their purpose?

Yami is the first to say something afterwards. "Happy Birthday cousin." He says in a regal voice, I roll my eyes.

"Happy Birthday Priestess." Marik exclaims, his hands high in the air. I smirk at the retardation of my friend. Sometimes, I really do wonder what goes on in his head.

Seto scowls at us, and Marik and I start to crack up. Yami just gives us a glare and we roll our eyes.

"So sorry Mom!" I drawl out the last part for added affect. Yamis scowls at me and I continue laughing my ass off.

"So Father, how would you like to spend your eighteenth birthday." I ask in mock sophistication. Seto rolls his eyes.

"Away from you idiots, that's for sure." Seto sneers, and I simply shrug my shoulders before getting up.

"Fine by me, I'll go visit my special angel." I say, getting up to leave before turning back. "Marik, you wanna come or not?" I ask, and I watch as Marik gets up to follow me.

Yami scowls, but finally says something, "Tell Yugi I said hi." I smirk and leave.

I use the Shadows to get us to Ryou's room quickly, surprising a changing Ryou.

The boy is currently topless, and he seems to be somewhat violated, his chocolaty brown eyes going wide, and his hands flying to cover his chest. "Bakura..." His voice comes out ragged and scared, and all I do is smirk and walk over to him.

"Well, you could've just changed in the bathroom." I say, walking over to the boy and wrapping my arms around his waist. Ryou turns a bright red, and I can't help but chuckle and kiss him on the cheek.

I finally let Ryou go, and the boy pulls on a top. I smirk again, and realize that I might take things too far. Oh thank Ra, he's wearing sweats. Aw, he looks so cute in them.

"Uh, do you want me to get Malik...and where are the other two?" Ryou asks adorably, and I have to pinch myself to stop myself from pouncing on the boy.

"Please get him." Marik whines, and I hit him upside the head.

"One, never say please, two, never whine. You are a demon for Ra sake." I lecture. Ryou giggles.

"You've said please and whined in front of me." Ryou says, planting a peck on my lips before leaving the room. I smirk off behind him, mad that my sweet little angel would be taunting me.

A moment later Ryou returns, Malik behind him. The moment Malik sees Marik he runs up to the other, giving him a hug, the two then going into a full out make out session. Ryou simply rolls his eyes at the two before turning his attention back to me.

"So, what brings you here?" Ryou asks, a hand on his slender hip, and a sly smile set on his face.

"Well, I wanted to know if my little potion master could whip me up a little truth syrup?" I ask, pulling Ryou closer to my body.

Ryou sighs, but he keeps his smile planted on his face. "Okay, but why?" He asks, bright brown eyes staring at me.

"Well, today is Seto's birthday, and I have this most devious idea. However, it won't work if we can't get Seto to tell the truth." I whisper in the boy's ear. I get a delectable shiver from the boy, and this time I nip at his neck.

"Bakura." Ryou says softly, and I catch myself before I do anything more. Damn, he needs to work on his voice, my mind is interpreting many different ways what he said could be taken.

"Bakura. C'mon, we're in my potions lab." Ryou says with a smug smile, and I look around the lab. This place is bigger and better than the biggest laboratory in the Demon Realm.

"This...this is yours?" I ask Ryou, shock layering my voice. Ryou giggles and nods, he pulls me into another kiss and I smirk.

"Well then, start my little potions master." I say as Ryou walks around gathering all the required items for the potion. I just stood back and watched him move throughout the room.

**Malik's P.O.V**

"Marik, they're gone." I tell Marik once Ryou and Bakura are out of sight. Marik nods and takes a seat on the floor, I sit next to him, a sad smile on my face.

"Is there anything bothering you today?" I ask him softy, Marik smiles and runs his hand through my hair.

"No, not yet. You know, I say this all the time, but you're the only person who listens to me. Even to my closest friends I'm just the horny one. No one really cares about what I think about." Marik says, and I feel my heart go out to him.

"The only person who knows the real me is Ryou, and that's only because he refuses to ever meet the plain horny side of a person." I explain. Marik sighs.

"Bakura only looks out for himself. He claims to care about others, but he usually doesn't. I mean he's had at least 40 other girlfriends and boyfriends, or one-night stands within the last year." Marik says.

I let out a heavy sigh and look Marik dead in the eyes. "What about Ryou?" I ask, worried for my friend who seems to have terrible relationship luck.

Marik shrugs, "From what I know, he hasn't laid Ryou yet, I barely know how long they have been going out." Marik explains.

"Over a year now." I inform my boyfriend, and Marik looks at me shocked.

"Well, he screwed one whore when we went out a couple months ago." Marik explains, and my eyes go wide. Bakura had cheated on Ryou, oh this will break his heart, but he has to know.

"C'mon, we should get Bakura to drink some of that truth syrup that Ryou is making." I explain, grabbing Marik by the hand and leading him to the lab.

When we enter the laboratory we see Ryou stirring the mixture. Bakura stands in the background, arms crossed looking downward. He's thinking of something.

I walk over to Ryou, and I whisper a question into his ear. Ryou nods and looks back at the potion. "It's done." Ryou says softly, and I take a spoon full and give it to Bakura.

"Here, test it to see if it's working properly. Sometimes it doesn't work you know." I explain as I feed the drink to Bakura.

The moment the male swallows the drink his eyes become dilated. "Okay, now let's test it." I announce, looking at Marik as if a queue to tell Marik to ask away.

"Bakura, have you ever cheated on Ryou?" Marik asks, and I see Ryou's eyes go wide from the corner of my eye.

Bakura looks at Marik and mechanically answers, "Yes, once."

Marik looked slightly taken aback. "When?" He asks.

"A couple of months ago. I did it with some girl." Bakura answers. Marik looks somewhat satisfied, but he is still shocked. I look to Ryou to see unshed tears in his eyes. I pull him into a tight hug, and Ryou starts crying into my shoulder.

"Why though? Why would you ever cheat on him? He's not like you demons, he can't take this." I hiss, and Bakura turns his attention to me.

"I did it so no one would notice that I am...probably was...in a serious relationship. They were all doing it, and it would look awkward if I didn't. I told Ryou what would happen if my friends or family found out about us. To an extent I was wrong, but I was worried." Bakura explains, and I can see the hurt starting to form in his eyes, the syrup was wearing off.

Ryou lifts his head and looks at Bakura for a moment before turning off and heading in the opposite direction. Bakura just stares after the boy before disappearing from sight, leaving Marik and I alone. I look at Marik.

"He needed to know." Is all I say, but I know I just helped break my best friend's heart.

Marik gives me a once over before giving me a hug. "He'll feel better, trust me." Marik says softly. "I should get going." Marik continues before opening a portal to the Shadow Realm, he disappears into it, and with that I am left alone.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I messed up. Fuck, I messed up bad, I mean I just lost the only person that I actually care about. Why couldn't I just drop my pride, hmm, for once, I actually regret something. This is all so fucked up. My heart is on fire, but it is broken and empty at the same time. I want my angel back! And I am a Ra damned thief, so there is no way in hell that I will give up on him.

Marik walks into my room, and he immediately freezes when I give him a death glare.

"Are-Are you crying?" Marik asks, and I unconsciously run my fingers under my eyes, it's wet.

"I-I guess." I mutter, turning away from Marik so that he can't see me in my moment of weakness.

"I-I'm sorry. Malik just thought that Ryou should know. Why-why didn't you want us to know though?" Marik asks stuttering. I round on him.

"Why should I tell you guys? I finally find someone that I actually like and care about, and what the hell happens when you guys find out? Things turn to shit! I lost the one person I truly care about! The one person I-I..." I zone out at the end, taking a deep breath.

"J-just, I need some time to think." I say, my hand on my forehead. Marik doesn't move.

"That's an order." I shriek, and Marik quickly leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I let out a heavy sigh, and I feel more tears run down my cheek.

"Dammit Ryou! I'm so fucking sorry. Why the fucking hell am I so sorry? And why the fucking hell did you get me to fall in love with you?" I scream out in frustration. More tears run down my cheek, and I swear this is the most pain I have ever felt, and I've been shot.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I can do this. I can move on. I can get over Bakura. I can find another man to love. I can be happy again. I can love again. I can find myself.

No, I can't do this, I can't move on, I will never get over Bakura, there is no other man, I will never be happy again, I will never love again, and I am eternally lost. My life is over.

How could I come to rely on one person so much? How could one person weigh so heavily on my life? Why did he have to be a demon with pitch black wings? And why can't I get him out of my mind?

I sit curled up in a corner, my knees close to my chest, and my arms wrapped protectively around me. I cry. That's all I can think to do, the only way to let all my emotions out.

Well, I guess there is also cutting, but I'd be dead if my dad caught me doing that.

The door opens a crack, and my mother, little sister, and Malik poke their heads into my room. I give them a small smile, or at least I try, the moment I get close to a smile, my face cracks and I start crying even louder.

"How, how could he? Why? Why?" I whisper the last part defeated, more tears streaming down my cheeks.

I feel arms wrap around me and pull me into a comforting hug.

"He's a demon, you know they aren't reliable. Especially the fact that he has the darkest wings." My mother says.

"I know, but he told me he loved me. I actually thought he loved me. He really made me believe him. I loved him back mom, I love him with every ounce of my being." I cry into my mother's shoulder.

I feel my mother pull me onto her lap, and start rubbing my back. "I took a beating for him!" I scream.

"It's not fair, it's so unfair." I scream even louder. My mother continues comforting me as I cry, trying to whisper soothing words to me. It does nothing, and I tell my mother that.

"Mom...can I-I think..." "You want to be alone," My mother finishes my sentence for me, she then eases me off her and leaves the room.

I sit alone for a while, just going over my relationship with Bakura. Why couldn't I see this coming? Why do I still love him? Why do I want him to hold me and tell me that it's not true?

He said he didn't mean to, and he even told me why. So why can't I forgive him?

I don't believe him. That's the simple truth. There is some odd reason I don't believe him. I want too, but I can't.

I leave my room and sneak to my lab. Once in there, I get the truth syrup and put it into a small test tube. I close the tube and leave the room, slipping back into my room.

I hide the truth syrup in my room before climbing into bed. I will be strong, I will move on. That's why I'm crying myself to sleep.

**Yami's P.O.V**

"So, let's get Bakura and head to the bar. If what you say is true, then a good drink will do him well." I say, informing Seto and Marik of our plan. They both nod and we head into Bakura's room.

The room is pitch black when we walk in, and there, on the bed is Bakura, staring at the roof.

"God you're pathetic." Seto deadpans.

Bakura glares at us, his eyes true crimson, and that tells me enough. He'll kill anyone who annoys him. Seto also takes notice to this because he takes a cautious step back.

"Just get the hell out of my room!" Bakura growls, and I turn, motioning the others to follow. We leave the room.

"You weren't kidding." I say to Marik when we are a few feet away from the door.

"He's seriously lost it. He really cared." Marik explains.

"C'mon guys. I don't want to spend my birthday thinking about the sorry excuse for a prince." Seto growls, he drops unconscious.

I look to Seto's coat and see a small figurine shaped like Seto. Damn, Bakura is really pissed.

**Author's Notes:  
**

**Well, that's the chapter…it's over between them. I find it funny that this chapter is being posted on Marik's birthday (cough the hikari cough). So happy birthday Marik!**

**Well, review and vote on my poll!**


	8. November Meeting

**November Meeting**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Those bastards went on right ahead and decided to plan another meeting with their stupid angels. I can't believe they would be so damn selfish. I bet that if I asked them to point out something that has changed drastically they wouldn't be able to find it.

I bet they still haven't noticed the fact that I am trying anything to drown out my sorrows. I tried drinking, f*cking, I even tried bodily harm and just straight out killing. (Yep, killing mortals did nothing. Not even watching their panic at the thought of another...serial killer...they call it.) It has done absolutely nothing to help me, in fact, I feel as though I am sinking further and further into a depression, as there is no f*cking way out.

I run the smooth surface of my blade across my finger, a fine scratch forming on my wrist as my knife makes its way there. I lick it away, yep; I went back to feeding my blood lust, though it is rare that my own blood is satisfying enough, and I usually go and hunt mortals. Ha, they claim its vampires, they should see what vampires do, I am innocent compared to them.

My eyes wander over to the deep cut in my arm. I don't know why, but I can't help but repeatedly deepen it more and more as time goes on. I take my knife and sink it into the wound, reopening it, and causing it to gush blood. I hungrily lick the blood, continuously going over the lines forming my cut.

'Ryou...' This is all for him, all this pain, everything, I do, all the pain I cause myself and others, all the unsatisfying f*cks that I have endured, and the f*cking, it's getting harder and harder with every moment. I should kill the boy for this! I deserve revenge, and I fully intend to get it.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

Wow. I've done excellent with the breakup. I mean, true I've been depressed and mad, but, I think I've gotten over the entire situation. I mean, I still care for the man, and I really want to get back with him. Oh, I need to stop thinking about that guy, I am not that weak. Am I?

Well I probably am, but that's beside the point. I think what's keeping me sane is the thought of the truth syrup. All I have to do is feed it to Bakura and ask him a simple question, most likely why he cheated on me...but I don't think that would answer all the questions in my mind and heart.

I'm proud of my friends though, they've been able to keep strong healthy relationships with each other. They are even planning on meeting each other again tomorrow. Oh, I hope nothing bad happens. They seem so happy, and I think Joey has found someone to blow off a bit of steam on.

There's a small 'tap tap' on the door and I move to open it, however, before I open it Mai walks into the room, a small smile on her face.

"Okay sweetie, let's check and see if you have fully recovered." Mai says in a sweet voice, and I playfully roll my eyes.

"Sorry hun, this is the last time." Mai explains, and I nod sheepishly, easily removing my shirt so that she can check me over.

Mai's cold hands touch my back, but I resist the urge to flinch so that she understands I am fine. Mai's hand runs up my back, her fingers delicately poking at where my wing is connected to my body. There is a slight twinge of pain, but I am not sure if it is a remnant of the injury, or a reminiscent one from my memories.

The cold fingers continue to move throughout my body, and suddenly I miss the comforting coldness that is Bakura. Bakura's body was always cold, and I always loved it. I don't want the warmth, I have enough of that. I want to feel the cold, I know it is wrong, but I do.

Finally, Mai removes her hands, and I feel a pang of longing to have the cold caress me.

"All done hun. You're all better. Now you just need to get your wing back to feeling regular, you know, retracting it and flying around, nothing too hard." Mai starts, tapping my nose with her pointer finger. "Now you stay away from demons, and all those people who mistreat you." Mai says, and I give her a fake giggle.

"I will." I say with mock cheeriness in my voice. Mai smiles at me, running her hand across my cheek before turning around and leaving. Once the door closes I return to my original thoughts of a certain white haired demon.

**The Next Day**

**Yami's P.O.V**

I watch with an annoyed expression as Seto knocks on the annoying Prince's door. We wait for a moment before Bakura opens the door, just sticking his head out of the rooms

"What?" The male spits out, and for once I can see just how much the break up is affecting him.

The man is still in pajamas, but of course, he's only wearing long sleeve shirts to cover his wounds, however, thy don't work that well because I can clearly see the blood stains still on his gray shirt.

"We're going to see the angels, are you coming or not?" Seto asks tactlessly, I still am surprised that Bakura returned him to normal. I can hear Bakura growl out the word "not" before harshly slamming the door in our faces. Marik immediately deflates, and I can for once see how guilty he feels for breaking the two up. Not a typical demon feeling, but Bakura and him are like brothers, or at least best friends in a mental institute.

"C'mon guys, let's go." I say, opening the Shadow Realm. We all step into the darkness and I reopen it in the angels' grove. A small frown spreads across my face when I remember that this used to be Ryou and Bakura's special place, this kind of makes the meeting without them even more awkward.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I watch as Joey goes in and wakes up a sleeping Ryou. He hasn't been sleeping normally since the breakup. He's always up at night and sleeps late.

I watch as Joey gently shakes the sleeping boy. A small book drops from his bed, and I move to pick it up. The book is small, and reading the front cover, I understand that it is written in Latin...and Ancient Egyptian. It says... 'Magic of all light and dark.' It has a small crescent moon on the cover. I think I've heard of this book before, but I can't really recall it, it was probably mentioned in a lesson I once had.

Ryou awakes and he looks around, a small frown on his face. He looks around at each of us, and his eyes widen when they land on me. I look to the book in my hand, and back to my friend. I guess it is his book.

Ryou moves to a seated position, and rubs away the remaining dreariness from his eyes in a manner that can only be described as sweet and innocent.

"Morning," The boy says softly, and we all say good morning back.

Ryou then looks around as if searching for something, and lazily asks, "Has anyone seen a small leather book written in Latin and Ancient Egyptian?"

I already know he knows the answer, so I give him the book back and he gives me a small smile. I kind of wonder what that book is about; Ryou seems quite fond of it.

"So Ry, are ya comin with us to meet the demons?" Joey asks, and Ryou gives us a small sad smile.

"Sorry guys, not this time. I want to learn healing now, and it's not like I have a solid reason to be there." Ryou says softly, but the part he says next seems only audible to me. "Plus, I don't want to seem desperate."

Joey nods and smiles. "Don't worry Ry; there are better people out there for ya." Ryou nods and smiles before shooing us out of his room.

"You guys have fun now." Ryou says, basically pushing us out of the room and slamming the door shut. Malik looks hurt, and I rub his shoulder in a comforting way. Malik looks up at me and gives me a small smile. I return it.

**Seto's P.O.V**

I am alerted of the angels' arrival by the sight of light brown wings. The owner of the wings finally arrives, and I see the mutt.

The mutt is followed by the shrimp and the little psycho. The shrimp and the little psycho go to their respective boyfriends, and the mutt walks over to me, his mouth set in a firm line. I smirk.

"What's got ya so down mutt?" I ask in a mocking and deploring voice. Joey rolls his eyes at me.

"Ryou's been acting differently ever since the breakup. How has Bakura been?" Joey asks, and I snort.

"Why the hell would I care how he's doing?" I ask, and Joey looks at me as if I am stupid.

"Because you're his advisor, and his friend," Joey explains, and I sigh. He has a point, but I don't need his head to get any larger than it already is.

"So? That doesn't mean I have to keep my head in his business." I explain, and Joey scoffs.

"That's your job. I wonder how you still have it." Joey says smugly, and I lose my temper and tackle him.

We stumble to the ground, Joey easily in my grip, and once we hit the ground I straddle him. I raise my fist to punch him, but I see honey eyes staring at me in concern. Oh well, I punch him.

This starts an all-out fight between the two of us, and out of Joey's small friends Malik is the one to stop us. He literally threw me off of Joey, who was now sporting a bloody nose and a busted lip. I however had no injuries on me.

Malik pulls Joey up, and I realize that he never even fought me. Dammit, I probably look like an asshole right now, oh well, his fault for going on and on about useless crap.

"Kaiba, if I could curse...I would curse you out right now. I mean what the heck! I didn't even-" Joey starts, but I quickly cut him off. "I'm sorry." I quickly say, and everyone gives me crazy looks.

"Never thought I would see the man who would make his way into Kaiba's heart," Yami says in the background, and I turn and glare at him.

Joey on the other hand bursts out in laughter, his honey eyes shining in mirth. I feel my heart flutter slightly, but my face remains stoic. "Kaiba, liking me, you're hilarious." Joey chokes through laughter. A small part of me dies there.

"I have NO positive feelings for that mutt." I say, before marching off.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I've already finished my studies, so I guess I'm just wandering around the castle at this point. It's very lonely here; my friends are with their loved ones, my sister is busy with her studies, and my parents have to do the paperwork for the kingdom, like normal. So that just leaves me alone.

I guess I should visit Anzu; hopefully she isn't busy and can hang out. But it's wrong to use her as a last resort isn't it? Oh, great, now I feel bad.

I go to the Advisor lounge, and I see Anzu sitting on one of the plush couches, sipping on a small cup of coffee.

I walk over to her with a small smile on my face, you know, the type that makes me seem happy or innocent. I stand over Anzu and wait for her to notice me, not having the gut to disturb her.

Anzu finally looks up, and jumps a bit when she sees me. I quickly apologize before asking her if she would like to go on a picnic with me to the lake. Anzu giggles, "What did you and your lover breakup?" She asks, and I look at this as the perfect time to get rid of that bloody rumor.

"Yes. And I'm quite lonely." I say the last part softly, not lying in the least. I look back at Anzu and she gives me a small smile.

"Of course Ryou," Anzu says, wrapping her arms around me. I give her a small smile before gently pushing her away.

"C'mon then," I say before sprinting off to the kitchen to order a picnic basket.

The kitchen staff presents the basket quite quickly, and I bow respectfully and thank them. They smile and wave as I leave.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I am bleeding profusely.

Maybe if I kill myself he'll understand how much I truly care.

Maybe he just won't care.

Actually I doubt that. He's the caring type.

Why has one boy affected my life so f*cking much? Why couldn't I just have a good f*ck and leave? Why do I keep touching myself when I think about him? Why do I keep asking the same questions?

I look around the room and sigh. I need to get out of here, do something with my life. I force myself out of bed and quickly remove my hand from my trousers. Ra, now I gotta wash my hands.

I do so, and then leave the room, going to the library. Yes, I read.

I pull out the book of legends and flip it open, slowly scanning through the pages, hoping to now drown my sorrows in studies.

**Marik's P.O.V**

Stuff has been quite quiet between Malik and me today. I guess we both have the breakup weighing heavily on our minds. I try to comfort him, but he keeps pushing me away. Finally I get sick of it, and I forcefully pull him onto my lap. Malik doesn't flinch. Instead, he rests his head against my chest.

"Calm down kitten. They'll be fine, they're both strong people." I say, snaking my arms around Malik. The blond in my arms gives a lengthy sigh before resting his head on me even more. I try to comfort him by rubbing his arms, but he just tenses.

"He's acting so different. He doesn't even sleep like he normally does. I mean, I see him pretending he's alright, but I know he isn't. Why won't he open up to me?" Malik whines and I think he knows the answer just as well as I do. Deep down, we know, and they know, it is our fault they are broken up.

"Bakura's locked himself in his room. He doesn't come out, he doesn't eat, he doesn't even smile or give that sarcastic smirk or remark. He tried to get over it, he would try to bang a girl, but he would back out before things got interesting. He knows that's the reason they are apart, and he can't bring himself to look at anyone. Hell, he got mad enough he turned Seto into a figurine." I say, trying to keep my face straight. I fail and frown.

"What do we do?" Malik asks, and I sigh, not knowing what to do. Only one answer comes to mind, and it's going to be impossible.

"Get them back together." I say, voicing my opinion. Malik nods.

**Yami's P.O.V**

Yugi rests his head against me and nuzzles my chest. I can easily tell that my little angel is getting tired, and I don't blame him. Even though we haven't done much, something is weighing heavily on most, if not all of our minds and hearts.

I pull the minuscule angel so that he is closer to my chest and I start rubbing his back. I feel Yugi give a cute yawn against my chest, and his tension relaxes. Within a few moments the angel is asleep.

"Guys, it's getting late, we should be returning." I say, picking Yugi up in my arms and holding him bridal style. The others look from me to Yugi and nod in agreement.

Malik walks over to me with his arms out, but I just shake my head no. "I'll take him." I say softly, and Malik nods, motioning for me to follow him. I do so.

**Author's Notes:**

**Whoo! Another chapter and the next one is important. This one is filler with major information.**

**Hey, you get a cookie if you give me a review, and you get two cookies if in that review you can guess what song (hint: by Evanescence) inspired Bakura's part. Also, that poll on my page is your friend, he (its male now) beckons to you. Take him. **


	9. An Important Dinner

**Author's Notes:**

**Well then, I gave you a question and no one got the answer, and well, only one person who responded, and therefore she will get the answer sent to her in a PM, and well, I guess the rest of you can start reading, wait does anyone ever read these?**

**An Important Dinner**

**Ryou's P.O.V**

Ugh, another fancy dinner, I mean sure, it's Amane's thirteenth birthday, but I just really dislike fancy dinners. I guess, luckily for me, the entire family is going to be there, and since Bakura and I broke up, hopefully my father won't tell them anything that they don't really need to know, I really don't want them to be disappointed of me.

I walk out of the bathroom with the soft white towel wrapped snugly around my waist. I make my way to the closet, and I see the outfit picked out for me, the same one that I wanted to wear the night Bakura came over. The same one I wore when things got a bit dirty for my liking, yet, I have to admit, I kind of enjoyed it. I know it is kind of contradicting, but I like what I like, even if it is wrong for an angel. I mean, sure things got rough, but he can't help it, and well, it felt kind of nice, no one's ever got me that hyped before. I kind of want it to continue.

Ra no, my mind is flying again. I can't do this tonight. Tonight I'm going to be happy and celebrate alongside my little sister, because let's face it, today is her special day. She is no longer a child.

I quickly put on my clothes, and spray the cologne left on the small side table all over me. I really don't like the scent, but my father picked it out, and I must obey his wishes...

Once I finish getting dressed I make my way to the dining room. I take note how today; everything seems to be lavender, exactly matching Amane's wings. It's actually very nice, hopefully Amane will like it.

I take a moment to take in all the lavender, enjoying how the lavender curtains drape the large windows of the room, giving just a peak to the gloom of the world outside. The floors are a beautiful speckled marble, the main color being white with hints of black and lavender, but not too much as to overwhelm the white. All around cloth was draped against the walls in hues of lavender and a sky blue, I smile knowing that it is indeed my favorite color. The table is lined with a lavender cloth, a white center piece running the width of the table. Various flowers lay upon the white middle stretch, adding more colors to the room. The tables were set with many utensils used to serve all parts of the five part meal.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

God, why the hell did we decide to have this celebration today, or at all. I mean sure, my entire family gets to be there, but now, some random slut that my parents chose will be the person I am forced to live with for the rest of my life.

My parents claim that it is for my best, well if that's true, then why the hell do they fight all the time? Yeah, they were betrothed, look where it got them, fighting over every damn thing, and aging five times faster than what I think is healthy.

As I stand in my room I start to get dressed in a black dress button up shirt, grey jeans, and black high tops. I look at the crown sitting innocently on the pedestal, I want to punch it. It signifies who I am, and who my parents want me to be. I just want to be rid of this stupid thing. However, I take the crown, and place it atop my head. It looks nice, I guess. Hopefully the woman won't be too horrible.

I make my way out of the room, and stroll towards the dining hall, and I take a seat next to my father, who like normal, is at the head of the table. I wait with a new found patience as the rest of the people finally file into the gothic room, of course, now is when I take in the decor.

The room is dark, almost that of a human gothic movie. The walls are black with red cloth hanging at the corners of the room, it's actually quite elegant, and I feel myself leaning back and closing my eyes, enjoying the silence within the room.

Of course, my relaxation is short-lived because my dad suddenly pushes my chair onto all fours, and I come crashing down with it. I turn to glare at my father, but all he does is wag his stupid finger at me. I would love to bite that damn appendage off.

The rest of the family smirks at me, and I can't help but smirk back. You see, my parents are the only people with sticks up their asses; the rest of my family is amazing. They are all like me, and they all like me for who I am, and not for the color of my wings. Just like Ryou...

Argh, I grab my head and pull at my hair, trying to get the thought of the angel out of my head. I can see my family looking at me as if I am crazy, but I completely ignore them. I just want to forget about him, forget about everything we've had. But of course, life is an ass and won't allow me to do so.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I stand up as my family walks in, and I go and give each and every one of them hugs. They all hug me, and pat me on the head, in a way that makes me feel like am a dog, or a little child. It doesn't bother me though. At times I actually like it.

Finally, everyone arrives and we take our seats. We then sit in wait for the birthday girl herself. Oh, I am so proud of Amane! She is finally becoming a teenager, leaving childhood! Soon, mother and father will be annoying her about having lovers. Luckily for her, I am pretty sure she likes guys, and even if she didn't, she still is daddy's little angel. So he would have no issues with her going after the same gender.

Finally, there is a bellow of trumpets and the door opens. My mouth drops. I have never seen Amane looking so mature, actually, I kind of feel like the younger one right now. Crazy, right, well not really…

Amane is wearing a soft purple full-length dress that trails behind her for a couple feet. The top is fitted to her...slightly mature body shape, and the band hugs her waist. The bottom of her dress flares a bit at first, but then trails on behind her for a couple of feet, making her look older, but at the same time it is puffy, and filled with ruffles that curve up towards the band in the center. She looks nice tonight.

Everyone automatically applauds, some even with tears in their eyes. I feel the edges of my eyes prick, and I know that I too am crying. I mean, honestly, where have all the years gone.

Amane smiles and waves at everyone, giving them hugs as she passes. Of course, when she comes by me I can't help but pull her towards me and burry my head in her hair, trying to block out all the tears threatening to overwhelm me at the moment.

In the background I can hear the chorus of "aws" from my family, but for the most part, they are ignored. I continue to hug my sister until she releases me from her grasp. When she does, I bend down a bit and kiss her on the forehead, she smiles at me before moving on as I take my seat.

My sister moves on to my mother, who holds her just the way I did, and then my father, who picks her up and spins her around, carefully not tripping on her dress. Once he puts her down he kisses her forehead too, and I smile, glad that at least Amane has dad backing her up.

Amane then makes her way to the head of the table, and I can't help but smile like a fool. She looks like an adult, but of course, she's not an adult until she's sixteen, and I'm not one until eighteen, oh well, guess I have about two years of freedom left.

My father finally gets up, and starts his opening speech. "Good evening friends -he nods his head to the Wheeler family...Amane was allowed to invite her beat friend- and family -he nods his head to the rest of us.- We are here's today, to celebrate a very special day within the kingdom. Today, is our lovely princesses thirteenth birthday. Today, she leaves the clutches of childhood and now stands on the bridge, slowly making her way to womanhood. Tonight we celebrate the gift of our lovely daughter, Amane, and we prepare her for her life as the chief advisor, or, if something bad should happen -a father can hope- the Queen. So, a toast to the beautiful princess," Dad announces, and we all take our tiny little fancy glasses of wine and cheer.

My father then flashes my sister a smile and kisses her on the cheek. He probably wants that special first dance with her. It's her choice whether father or I get it. I really want her to choose me, but whatever she wants, I'll be happy with.

Father finally takes a seat, and the servants come and start taking our orders. I smile as I see my old friend Duke coming towards me. He's another half-and-half, I think it's really cool, but he hates himself for it.

Duke has deep green eyes that always seem to have a bright shine in them. He has wings that match his eyes, and tiny fangs. His hair is jet black, and always kept in a ponytail, and his bangs cover his right eye, unless he is wearing a headband, like right now, and actually, most of the time.

"Hi Duke." I say when he approaches me, but he doesn't smile, then again, I haven't seen him smile in a while.

"Prince." He says bowing his head, and I roll my eyes, I hate honorifics.

"Duke, we're friends. I gave you permission to call me by my name, without a title years ago." I, in a sense whine. Duke looks me up and down and sighs.

"What will you be dining on tonight, Prince?" Duke asks, and I swear I can hear some venom in his voice. I'm not going to get him to say my name tonight am I?

"Lamb pork chops, well done, with baked potato and a pad of butter, and steamed vegetables." I say in as formal a voice as I can muster. Duke nods and fills up my drink a little more before swiftly turning and walking to Serenity and Joey. He must be serving the...teenagers. I sigh as I take a sip of the wine that we have to drink.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Finally, everyone settles in, and my dad stands to make his opening speech, a cocky and confident smile placed on his face. This of course, is also when I realize that the seat next to me is unoccupied, and so is the seat across from me. Wait, both seats by me are unoccupied. They better not expect me to do a three-way with anyone, because I still can't even f*ck one person.

"Now, before I go on and on about my great visions for this nation, I would like to introduce the two options my son has to pick as a spouse." There was a pregnant silence as all eyes turned to me, and I swear I could feel myself trying to resist the urge to gag.

"First off, you have Fortunato Amelda." My father announces, and a man with pinkish purple hair and gray eyes exits the room. He is pretty strong, but I think I have a few inches on him. He wears a shirt that matches his hair, and surprisingly, his wings, gray pants, and that same creepy pinkish purple on his sneakers. Behind him a man, woman, and a little boy walk out, taking up the three seats that were left open on the other side of the table.

My father glares at me and I sigh. I get up out of my seat and shake Amelda's hand. The man's shake is weak and flimsy, and he's a bit too effeminate for my tastes, but I don't voice my opinion. I then pull out the seat to my left, and he sits down graciously.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my uncle laughing at me. He's my favorite, but right now I want to hit him. Lucky bastard was born when my dad was like sixteen, so he's only twenty, and has absolutely no f*cking responsibilities. However, my dad shoots him a glare for me, all he does is cover his mouth and continue laughing. I really do hate him.

"And the next one is Dartz Iona." Dad says happily, and a woman with long reddish brown hair walks in. Her eyes are a depressing shade of blue. Her wings are a rustic red, which once again, matches her hair. The horns on her head are somewhat obvious, but at the same time hidden. Her dress is red and gold, and just way to elegant for me.

Once again I get up, and shake her hand. She stands, completely unimpressed by my movements, and I sigh, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it. I then pull out a chair for her and she takes a seat, a smug smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, her parents were unable to come tonight." My father drawls, and I just roll my eyes before taking another step back. My father moves and stands behind me, one arm proudly on my shoulder.

"Now, for the reason that we are all here. As you all know, my son is nearing the age of eighteen, and because of his wing color, when he does reach that age, he will take the throne. So, in order to prepare him, we are helping him with his marriage, since he has never had a steady relationship, we plan to help him. I know my son will be an excellent king, and I am ready to pass the torch." My dad exclaims, and I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. My uncle, Akefia, smirks at me, and I can't help but follow.

My father pushes me forward a bit and I take my seat at the table. My father finally takes his seat and I wait a moment before the servants finally make their way over.

I look at my servant who cowers under my gaze. Wimp.

"Steak, as rare as you got it. There better be blood still dripping from it. Uh, I guess fried rice along with it, and to drink... AB blood." I say, knowing that that's the type of blood I have, and so does my lovely angel.

The man merely nods at me before making his way back to the kitchen. I let out a heavy sigh, before leaning back and looking off into space. I hear Iona and Amelda asking me questions, but I have no intentions to answer them. Do they not understand that I am in love with someone else, that they will never be worth it to me, that it will never work?

"Bakura," I whip my head in the direction of my uncle, and I am shocked when I come face to face with serious blue eyes. He then jerks his head to my left, signaling for me to get up and walk over to him as he leaves the dining hall. I follow.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I sigh, there is no one around for me to talk to, and I am forbidden to get up and go talk to Joey. Luckily for Amane, it's her day, so she has no rules, and she's going around the table talking to everyone.

I would talk to the rest of my family, but they are all too focused on Amane to notice me sitting on the corner by my lonesome. I decide to just play with my end of the tablecloth.

The moment I start doing so, my father shoots me a glare, and I stop. My mother then follows up with a pitying look, which actually only serves to annoy me more. I mean, where is this pity getting me, oh yeah, to feel worse and worse about what I've done. I don't really need that though, do I? That was rude wasn't it?

The servants slowly reappear, each of them carrying a couple of plates. Everyone who wasn't in their seat quickly returns and we sit and wait for my father to bless the food and do protect it from the curses. My dad makes his way to the head of the table, his staff in hand, and then starts waving it around.

"By the power of the gods, I bless this food for thou to eat. We thank thee who give us food and protection, and everything thou need. And we prepare for another year for our lovely princess. By the power of Ra, so it is said, so it'll be done." My dad chants, and I can easily tell that he just wrote this, or made this up on the spot. It's pathetic really, and now I don't even trust the food before me.

My father sits down, and everyone starts eating, well, everyone besides me that is. I really don't feel safe knowing that the food was not properly blessed. I mean, do these people know what happens if the food was not properly blessed, that means all poisons go undetected, and we can easily be killed off. I don't know about them, but I value my life.

My dad looks over at me and arks an eyebrow towards my food. I look at the plate in front of me and sigh. I mean, do I honestly want to risk my life to make everyone accept me as normal? Hmm, even with the temptation of knowing just how good the kitchen staff is at their job. No, no I don't.

Instead, I start poking at the food with my fork, slowly moving it around. Out of the corner of my mind I can hear someone yell, "What the hell are you doing with the food, eat it!" But I choose to ignore them, knowing that it has to be a half-and-half because Angels can't really curse.

A soft sizzling sound distracts me from my thoughts, and I look at my food to see that my fork is starting to erode, because of...acid.

"Fire." The next word is screamed aloud, and I look around and notice that the fire is slowly surrounding my entire family, devouring them into their hungry flames…

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"What's bothering you?" Akefia asks, his bright blue eyes boring holes into my soul...wait, do I have one? I believe so. Odd, right. Oh remember when I got into a fight with my soul, good times boy, good times.

"Are you going to answer me?" My uncle asks, raising one eyebrow, his muscular arms folded against his chest. I remain completely silent though, and I wait patiently until he realizes he's not going to get an answer.

Akefia sighs, "Bakura, it's not hard to tell that something is bothering you. Why don't you just tell me what it is? I swear I won't tease you!" He says, and I look at him, trying to find any hint that he might just be pulling my leg. There is none, and knowing the rarity of this situation, I decide to take full advantage of having someone being there for me.

"I'm in lo-lo -I try clearing my throat- I'm in lo-looo -I sigh- I just got-I got into a fight with someone I really care about." I say defeated, and my uncle just raises an eyebrow at me. He doesn't tease me however, and that makes me feel all the better.

"You were in a serious relationship?" Akefia asks, as if trying to fit everything I just told him to who I am. I sigh, thinking about my perfect little angel, the one whose heart I ripped out and burned as he ripped out and froze mine. Didn't he see that we were both losing this game? Why did he continue to play? Why did I?

"Yes." I finally say, looking my uncle dead in the eyes. His face remains completely stoic, but I am aware of a thousand emotions running through me at one time. I hate this feeling. I feel so defenseless, so weak, so timid. How do angels deal with all these bloody emotions? Maybe they should learn to ignore them; it would definitely make their life easier.

"With who?" My uncle asks, and immediately my face heats up in embarrassment. I'm actually quite surprised my uncle didn't laugh at me. Why is he being so damn sincere? It's so f*cking aggravating.

"What is this, twenty f*cking questions?" I snap at the man, but he remains completely unfazed. Instead, he starts looking at what he ordered as a meal. Looks like he ordered almost the exact same thing I did.

A small smirk makes it way to his face as my stomach growls. "The faster you answer my questions the sooner you eat." My uncle says, and I roll my eyes, starting to make my way back to the table, only to receive a death grip on my arm dragging me back to where I was before.

"Fine, his name was Ryou." I mutter, but of course, my uncle hears me, and this time his eyes go wide.

"Ryou Bakura, the Angel Prince?" My uncle questions and I nod slowly. He sighs and looks me once up and down. He continues to stare at me for a moment longer before heavily sighing.

"I don't know anything about you, do I?" He asks, moving towards the door that leads to the dining room.

I shake my head, but smirk, "You know even less about the Angel Prince and his cronies." I say with a smirk, knowing that he would find it extremely hard to believe that some of them were actually angels.

I am about to enter the dining hall when my uncle puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me back behind him, his body in front of me in a protective stance. That's when I see it from over his shoulder, the sprinklers are on, but that's not the problem, it's the water. It's hurting and killing my family...

"Holy water," My uncle says his voice uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes wide in disbelief.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, there we go, the onslaught of the plot. Yep, we are finally there, and you are so lucky that I learned Duke's birthday is next month, or else you might have been waiting for the next chapter. **

**Anyways, your reviews are always welcome; in fact I yearn to read them. I also implore you to take the poll on my page.**


	10. Escape

**Escape**

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here." Akefia yells, but I don't move. I can't move, my eyes are too transfixed on the scene unfolding before me. There, in front of me, is my family, and they, they are melting and being dissolved into the earth. Distorted forms of their bodies' stand before me as slops of skin drops off of their forms, landing on the ground and continuing their sizzling. I look to my parents, then my cousins, and then everyone else. They are all dying, and there is nothing I can do, or want to do to help them.

I turn on my heel and motion for my uncle to follow me, he does, a solemn look on his face. We make our way towards the exit, but that's when even more sprinklers go on, and we run, like hell.

"Akefia, can you open a portal to the Shadow Realm?" I scream looking behind me. Akefia solemnly nods before opening a portal in front of me. I dive in, quickly followed by my uncle, who oddly enough wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me in before we hit the ground.

"C'mon," I say, opening a portal to a random part of the demon and angel realm. We quickly stumble through...

**Ryou's P.O.V**

The fire, it surrounds everyone except Joey, Serenity, and I. Why us though? Why not us?

Amane!

I look over to where my sister is seated and I see her sitting perfectly still, her eyes wide and terrified, though her body remains completely composed in a way that reminds me of an adult waiting for their imminent death. I make my way towards her and stick my hands into the flame, hoping that I could possibly save her. Of course, I am burned, my skin turning red then the skin starting to boil uncomfortably, I quickly retract my arms with a frown. I need to do something or else I will be unable to do anything.

I use my magic to heal myself and then try and reach into the flames. The flames burn my hands and my arms, but I don't care, I continue, trying to get to my sister. I grab her, and she looks at me, scared and startled. I try and pull my sister out, but the flames jump out and burn my chest. Tears start to prick at my eyes, but I can't give out.

My sister looks me dead in the eyes, tears in her eyes now starting to stream down her cheeks. The flames are getting closer to her, slowly making their way towards to the chair. 'I love you.' She mouths to me before pushing me away from her harshly, causing me to stumble and fall on my back. I get up and try to go back in to help her, but this time I feel someone restraining me.

"Serenity, get outta here," Joey hollers, holding my burnt arms tightly behind my back as to keep me from trying to save my broiling family. I hear the sound of feet hitting tile rapidly, and I know Serenity has just fled the area.

"I have to get Amane." I whimper, my voice heavy and strangled. I try and pull at Joey, but he holds me firm. I continue trying to escape, but I feel Joey starting to drag me away from the entire thing. I continue trying to escape, but after a while, I run out of energy and succumb to his whims, tears pouring out of my eyes at a rapid pace.

**Third P.O.V**

Joey continues pulling Ryou until the two of them are outside the castle along with the rest of their friends. Ryou is still on his knees, crying and begging to be released.

A moment later Bakura and Akefia stumble out behind the group, but because of their silence no one notices them.

Before the two groups the Angel Castle goes up in flames, and the agonizing screams of those who were inside. The screams on the inside were nowhere near as loud and pain filled as Ryou's, trying to get free from Joey's death grip.

After a while Ryou stops sobbing, and makes his way to his feet. Joey realizing that Ryou has fully given up now releases Ryou's arms, which are now covered in welts and boils, most of it charred and bleeding, and overall a disgusting mess. The boy sighs, pulling his sleeves over his arms and looking down.

Behind the group, Bakura stares in horror at what has just transpired in both Kingdoms. This was murder, they had killed off most of the royal family, and no one was taking it well. He wanted to help his little angel, but he knew making himself known would only do worse to their already messed up relationship.

However, his luck runs short when Ryou turns around. His doe-brown eyes pop for a moment before he glowers at Bakura.

"You." His voice is harsh, harsher than he ever was before.

"You did this. But why?" Ryou asks, immediately blaming Bakura. However, his voice breaks at the end, and Bakura sees the mess that the boy is now in.

"Ryou I didn't." Bakura says, his voice softer than ever, and now noticing that everyone seems to be fixing him with a glare.

"Then why are you here?" Ryou asks through clenched teeth, his eyes now holding a fiery glint.

"Because, the same thing just happened to me." Bakura says, and in that moment he disappears, Akefia disappearing a second later.

Now, if either of them had stayed another few moments they would've watched Ryou's anger melt away from his face and the look of utter despair that replaced it. If either had stayed the smallest bit longer, they would've heard Ryou utter a small apology, and Bakura would've been lucky enough to get a hug from Ryou. However, Bakura didn't stay that extra moment; therefore, he got nothing, absolutely nothing.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"Yep the Prince and you must've had one hell of a fight for him to treat you like that." Akefia says as we walk through the town, each of us wearing a black cloak to shield or identities. People in this part of the kingdom are filthy, or I guess in the Angel's eyes, good. These are the people who would start uprisings, and hold the deepest of hatred for demons. In fact, this is the town where most suicides take place because people would rather be mortal than be demons.

"I slept with some whore while we were dating, he found out, and well, he got mad. I don't blame him either. I f*cked up big time, and there isn't one day I don't think about him." I say, already knowing that I sound sappy.

"Well that was stupid of you. He's an angel, they are born prudes, but, if you love him, then I guess he's worth it." Akefia says as though it is the easiest thing in the world.

"Thank you, you made me feel so much better. Plus, Ryou is much more demonic then you think." I say slightly defensively.

"Okay then, shoot." Akefia says, a smirk placed on his features.

"He's an amazing kisser. He's really smart, knows just about everything about the occult. His lab is huge, I mean, he's a potion master and his lab is the biggest, in existence, ever. He's really good with magic, and even though he tries and hides it. I know he dabbles in illegal, to both Angels and Demons, magic. Hell, the boy can find out how anything is killed by dissecting it, and by tasting its blood, he can tell how long the being has been dead." I say, finally taking a breath and realizing just how much I love the boy, how interesting the boy is.

"Is this boy like a demon in disguise?" Akefia asks, and I smirk.

"Nope, just the most beautiful amazing person ever." I say, just remembering all the reasons I love him.

"Okay, fine then, he's worth it." Akefia says, and I sigh.

"Like hell he's worth it." I yell, but sigh. "Come on. We should probably get going." I explain, making my way to the portal to the Shadow Realm that I just opened.

Once we get to the castle I sigh. They're burning the castle and the Holy Water that was within it. I look around and notice that both Amelda and Iona are both just standing there. Amelda is crying like a baby while Iona looks perfectly fine. I look over at Akefia who nods me toward the two, I sigh, making my way to the two.

"What happened with you two?" I ask and Amelda immediately glares at me.

"Where the hell were you when they let my family get killed?" Amelda asks, and I sigh. I take a step forward and wrap my arms around the other man, shooting a quick glare at Iona who seems too calm with what has just happened, I don't trust her.

Amelda continues to cry onto my shoulder as I glare at Akefia, who just shrugs at me. I guess I should try to make one guy feel better, since I already failed the important one.

I pull Amelda's body away from me and gently wipe away his tears. The man before me feels so weak and pathetic, it bothers me, yet it reminds me of Ryou, and for a moment, I see Ryou staring back at me, and in that moment, I lean in and kiss Ryou. The kiss is gentle, however, the reply is way too eager, and I quickly realize who it is I am kissing, luckily for me, the kiss is short and I get free quickly.

"Feel better." I say softly before quickly turning around, now taking notice to the glare that Iona is giving the two of us. I make my way back to Akefia and motion for him to follow me, he does.

**Unknown Place**

**Third P.O.V**

"How'd it go?" A person asks, however, his silhouette is the only part of his body seen.

"We set the flames in the wrong place. We ended up killing the daughter and saving the son. An extra target was also left alive." One of his cronies says.

"And what of the other girl?" The silhouetted man asks.

"She's alive and well." Is the reply he gets, and a dark chuckle escapes his mouth. "Good, then she will be mine at the end of this."

"What, what about me." The servant implores, his voice uncharacteristically meek.

"Of course dear." The male says, tucking his fingers under his servants chin and pulling him into a kiss.

A female clearing her voice disrupts the group and they turn to the single female in the group.

"How did your attack go?" The man asks, holding his partner close.

"The prince and his uncle survived." Was the simple answer, no emotion in her tone. "Oh, and the prince favors men." Was her ending, a disgusted note in her tone, as though she is homophobic. A curt nod from the leader lets her know that he acknowledges her piece of information.

"Well, this sucks, our boss will not be happy." The subsection leader proclaims. "However, I will take the fault for our shortcomings." The man ends, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. With a wave of his hand he dismisses the group two; however, the male doesn't leave. Instead, he moves and takes a seat beside his lover.

**Author's Notes:**

**Argh, it is so short! And it is so horrible! And it is so late! Wah, what did I ever do to become such a horrible author…. Dies**

**Anyways, I need your reviews. I want to hear your guesses or interpretations on everything. Please, a review can make a day **


	11. Aftermath

**Author's Notes:**

**It's a day late, but you guys aren't mad right? It's not like you guys even read this. So, why do I still but it here? It is for those people who care enough to read this!**

**Aftermath**

Malik's P.O.V

The morning sun streams in through the curtains hitting me square in the face and disrupting my peaceful sleep. I sigh, realizing that I will have to wake up soon. I turn on my other side so that I am facing away from the window, and my arm ends up on something...more so someone. I open an eye and I and see Ryou laying there. He is still trembling, and I can't help but feel bad for him. That was his entire family that died, and well, Ryou has always been all about family.

I wrap my arms loosely around Ryou's body, and he huddles in closer to me. I smile a bit and move forward so that we are now sleeping right next to each other. That's when Ryou shifts so that he is facing me; however, his eyes are still closed in a fake attempt to stay asleep. I feel the heat radiating off his body, and I pull the boy close. His breathing extremely uneven, as though he was now trying to regain the breath knocked out of him from crying.

"Ryou, I know you're awake. You know it's always better to let your emotions out instead of bottling them up inside of you. I mean, this is the first good night's sleep I've had in a while." I inform, then realize how inappropriate that sounds.

"I mean because my dad was killed. It's just the first time I wasn't kept up all night being abused-" "I know." Ryou cuts me off as he wraps his arms around my neck. I blush, but then wrap my arms around his waist, pulling the boy closer. This time we both blush, and then I do something I've wanted to do ever since we were young. I lean in and kiss Ryou full on the lips. At first, he is unresponsive, probably trying to register what's going on, but then I feel him kissing back. However, after a quick moment he pulls back with even more tears in his eyes.

"Ryou...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like that. It's just, I don't know. I always looked at you like something between a little brother and a boyfriend." I explain, and I feel slightly bad when he looks at me. We have boyfriends…no, I have a boyfriend; I have just cheated on him with my best friend.

"Don't worry; I kinda look at you in the same way." Ryou replies shyly as he presses his body against mine, not in a way in which erotic, but in a way in which I know he needs someone there for him to comfort him, however, he's still somewhat shorter than me, so I end up resting my head atop of his.

I feel warm tears running down the crook of my neck, and I start rubbing the boy's back, right in between his wings.

"Ryou, it's okay, they're in a better place now." I say, trying to comfort my friend, however, it is unknown what happens when an angel or demon dies, because we have an infinite life span, it's just so rare. I feel Ryou's head tilt upwards and I look down at him.

"It's not that. It's just that the kiss...well, it kinda reminded me of how much I miss Bakura." Ryou explains and I watch as more tears fall out of his eyes.

"I lost the most important people in my life in a couple of months. I just feel like rubbish." Ryou cries, his voice sounding so broken. I sigh as Ryou gets up and gives me a weak smile.

"Well come on lil bro, we have, well you have work to do, looks like someone is stepping up to the throne early." I say, trying to lighten the mood. Ryou smiles at me, this smile looking somewhat closer to his real one. I smile too, because knowing that Ryou's happy, makes me happy.

**Akefia's P.O.V**

Damn it, my back hurts like hell. I mean what the hell am I even sleeping on? I'm the prince's uncle, shouldn't this be soft. Well there is this fluffy thing right under my chin. However, I don't think it's a pillow, so that's not of too much help.

"What the hell are you doing to my hair?" The prince whines, as a low grunt escapes my lips. I move closer to the teenager, nuzzling my head into his hair.

"Stop it!" Bakura whines from beneath me, but I continue anyway.

"Your hair is way too fluffy." I murmur into his head, only to be elbowed roughly in the gut. I sigh, getting up, and realizing that we are on the ground near the edge of the forest.

Bakura finally opens his eyes and looks around, he then turns to me and glowers. "We are never, EVER talking about this again." He hisses and that's when I realize the awkward position we fell asleep in. We had looked more like a couple than an uncle and his nephew in that position, but hey, on the bright side, I got a comfy pillow.

"Agreed." I reply, making my way over to the remnants of our castle. The only remnants being the charred pieces of woods and a huge pile of ashes.

I make my way to another pile and I see the slops of skin, the dark leathery feathers, and all the remains of our family. I sigh as I look at the large pieces of skin just clumped together, in a grotesque ball like form. The ball was all different colors, some pale, some tanned, some pieces fell in the middle of those two colors. Then there were the black charred pieces, the pieces that had been attacked by the holy water. Who does such a thing as to kill demons with holy water, it was almost as bad as killing angels in fire. I force a smirk when Bakura makes his way over to me and looks over the ruins. "Do you think your _boyfriend_ would like these?" I tease. Bakura growls softly, and I see that I have hit a nerve, interesting. He is definitely going weak.

"Look, we can go visit your boyfriend soon, we need to have a chat about what the attack was and who did it anyway." I explain, smirking as Bakura's cheeks heat up a bit, this bothers me. This teen has changed him and it makes me wonder exactly what is wrong with the demon race. Why are we capable of feeling so human?

"C'mon, we should get going." I whisper, opening the Shadow Realm. Bakura sighs before following me through.

Once we step out on the other side, I am met with the ruins of the angel castle. I walk around inspecting it a bit before I notice my nephew is missing. I look around and see him holding Ryou in a tight hug, the smaller boy crying into his shoulder. I sigh, but smile a bit, I feel bad for them, though it's not like I'll ever admit it. Wow, those two are narcissistic; I mean they look like they could be brothers. Does this not bother anyone? And then there is the fact that this is going on right by the ruins of the castle, damn, angels are lenient, no one should be able to get away with this. This is equal to treason right here.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"Ryou, I'm so-so... Yeah, the likeliness that I'll ever admit it is low. I just f*cked up. I have an image to keep up, just like how no one knows about your interests. I didn't want my friends to learn I was going soft-" of course, I am rudely cut off by lips being roughly shoved onto mine. Ryou gives me a small smile before kissing me again, this kiss much softer than the other.

"Bakura I missed you so much! I should've believed you, you were still under the syrup, and you don't seem to have that strong of a resistance to it. –that shot my pride– Anyways...I have one last bit of bad news. My dad's alive, and he's pissed. He's probably going to blame you and declare war on you." Ryou says softly, and I simply nod at him, prepared for whatever he has to throw at us. God, I'm beginning to sound sappy.

I then take notice to a small book in Ryou's hand covered in ashes. I gently try and tug the book from his grasp, but his grasp on said book is much tighter than what I had expected it to be. "Ryou, lemme see the book. I already know you dabble in illegal magic." I say, whispering the last part in his ear. The boy shivers, but I then feel him slip the book into my hands and look up at me with big doe eyes, smart boy, play that I'm too innocent for this book face and he'll never get caught. I plant a small kiss on his cheeks as I take a step back as I look over the book cover. It's written in Latin and...Ancient Egyptian.

"_Magic of all light and dark_, I've heard of this book. It's dangerous in the wrong hands." I explain, and Ryou looks downcast. I smirk. "That's probably why it's best that you have it." I say, kissing the boy's cheek. Though I still wonder why he has it.

Ryou reaches up to grab the book, but let's face it; it's a book of illegal magic, even for demons; who wouldn't want just a peak at it? I smirk, holding the book out of Ryou's reach. The boy pouts and jumps up to try and reach it and I sigh, since of course I'm only a couple inches taller than Ryou he would be easily able to reach. That's the reason I fly up and continue holding the book out of his reach, not caring how many people can see me. I open the book and start flipping through the pages, using quick rough translations to find what these spells are. Hmmm, there seems to be a lot of them in here having to do with manipulating immortals life and death patterns, interesting, these types of things take some serious magic.

Ryou, however, doesn't fly up next to me, and when I look down at the boy I see him staring at his wings. His father...crap, did he hurt the boy bad enough that he can no longer fly. I sigh, landing right before the prince, only to notice all the guards rushing towards us. I sigh, handing the book back to Ryou and giving him a peck I the cheek.

Before I can leave however, Ryou grabs my arm and looks me dead in the eye. "Remember what I told you." Ryou says, looking extremely serious, more serious than what would normally be seen on his face. I nod, taking note to Ryou's warning before quickly escaping into the Shadow Realm.

Once inside I turn around and see Akefia smirking at me. I sigh, rolling my eyes before I start walking around a bit, pacing back and forth, trying to comprehend what Ryou wants me to do. Of course, there is the obvious prepare for war. But, Ryou's the angel prince, and, well his friends are dating my friends, so it would be wrong to just blow up the entire side of the realm. So, does that mean he wants me to kill his father? No, Ryou said he would never wish death upon anyone, so what does that message mean?

**Ryou's P.O.V**

The guards were coming fast, however, by then it was too late, and Bakura was already gone. A small sigh of relief escapes my lips as they realize that they are too late. However, that's when they turn to me, and I have to use my wings to cover myself from the impending guilt trip. They had seen me hug and kiss, and converse with a demon as though it were nothing. On top of that, it was a male demon and the Prince of that sector of demons. This really isn't looking good for me.

However, someone still walks over to me, and this person briskly grabs my hand and starts leading me in some unknown direction. I follow the person, ignoring the fact that I was undoubtedly being led to my punishment and questioning, until said person finally stops walking and drops my hand. I then prepare myself for the questions that are about to slaughtered with.

I immediately notice the drop in temperature and the refreshing breezes coming my way, along with the faint scent of water. We are at the river near the forest, and that means that I was being dragged away by a friend.

With this comforting thought, I open my eyes and see both Malik and Yugi standing there before me, each with a confused look on their face. I smile at both of them, already knowing what they are going to be requesting of me.

"Well, how'd you two get back together?" Malik asks, basically doing what I knew he would. I smile at him. Sometimes they are too predictable.

"Well, it all started while I was going through the ruins..."

_Flashback_

There stands a boy with white hair, whipping in the winds. Tears streak down his face as he notices the feathery wings of his fallen family, however, there is one wing color he hasn't come across yet.

A small spark of hope lights up, and it can be seen on the boy's face. His joy is confirmed when one of the old...palace guards runs over to him and delivers the news of the boy's father still being alive. However, his face falls when he hears the threat of war that his father has just imposed. The boy, however, pushes these thoughts to the back of his head as he continues to sift through the ashes, taking comfort in the occult feeling the area is providing.

"My condolences over your lost." A deep voice rumbles from behind the small boy. The boy quickly turns around to see a more masculine form of himself standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked tall and proud, as though the area around him did nothing to bother or deter him.

"B-Bakura," the boy stutters out his ex-lover's name. The male before him within a moment is right in front of him, his arms snake around his waist and hold the boy close to his body.

For a moment, the boy is still, however, within the next moment he leans in to the stronger man's arms, tears falling from his eyes as another wave of pain hits him. One hand starts rubbing his back soothingly while the other strokes his hair.

"I've missed you." The smaller chokes out, now having a new wave of loneliness hit him. Bakura grabs the boy, realizing that his knees are going weak and kisses his cheek.

"Hush love, I am here now." Bakura whispers into the boy's ear, before returning his head to atop the smaller's head. Why was he being so kind and understanding all of the sudden. Oh, how was he going to react to the threat of war?

"I love you." Was Ryou's simple answer to that, and Bakura couldn't help but smile. They were back together again, and that was all he ever needed.

"I love you too Tenshi." Bakura says, whispering the last word as if it is a delicate petal being held above a bottle of ink, and it is your job to protect it.

Flashback End

"So, he never apologized for sleeping with that other woman." Malik asks, looking over at me. Of course he would be the one to find the one thing missing from the perfect scene. Well, that and we didn't have random petals falling all around us, but I'll take what I can get.

"Oh, he did, later on." I say smiling, and remembering Bakura's failed attempts at apologizing. It just wasn't something a demon was typically able to do. The extent in which their soul had rotted to had made it almost impossible for them to try and ask forgiveness of themselves.

Malik looks me up and down, before smiling. "Well then, I guess I should congratulate you." He says, and I smile. Now, just to deal with the war.

**Author's Notes:**

**More plot is here, yes, and as more plot comes, the more things we will learn. Well, duh, I guess things are going to start heating up now **

**Also, because it was never said:**

**1 Angel/Demon/ other worldly creature year = 1,000 human years**

**REVIEW**

**AND VOTE ON THE POLL**


	12. A Call to War

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, happy birthday Yugi-kun. Hmm, so, another plot movement for the story. I guess you should get pretty used to seeing these from now. It is no longer a static plot, but instead one that will lead you to being actually happy that you followed or favorited the story.**

**A Call to War**

"Guys..." The word is said softly as Ryou enters the room where his other friends are awaiting his message. Their prince had been previously called down to a meeting with their council in order to decide how to deal with the attack. They all turn to look at him, their eyes shining in apprehension.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Yugi asks, his voice laced with concern.

"It's my father." Ryou whispers, too afraid to make eye contact with the friends he had known for his entire life. Family had always been a, well, unspoken discussion. No one had anything good to bring to the table, so the table was always left empty.

"Is he dead? Oh no Ryou!" Malik exclaims, immediately encasing the boy in as big of a hug as he possibly could. Ryou gently pries off his friend and shakes his head, his long white locks bouncing from side to side, forming a streak behind him.

"No, it's worse. He has demanded that we go to war with the demons. We have to march in and make the proclamation. He blames them for everything." Ryou informs, whispering the last part as tears start welling up in his eyes. He had just gotten his boyfriend back and he is about to lose him again. The boy blinks rapidly, remembering all his lessons that enforced the belief that tears are a form of weakness. His father showed him how NOT to be weak. He was not going to let those _lessons_ go to waste.

"Well, it would make sense. I don't see why you are trying to protect the demons." Anzu advises. looking pointedly at Ryou. She's an advisor and she knows what happened between the demon prince and their prince, but that doesn't mean that she approve of their relationship or even his sexual preference. As his female advisor, her job is to help him find the love of his life. Should she fail, she would have to marry the prince herself, which was something that spurred her to work harder. After all, she prefers Yugi. Then again, there is always that demon that looks like Yugi, but she refuses to stray from her angelic roots.

"Bakura's family was killed too!" Ryou exclaims, more tears streaming down his cheeks. It is bad enough that his father, his only remaining family member, hates Bakura, but one of his best friends hates him now too! "Tell me what is wrong with him; he hasn't wronged me in any way and I can confirm the fact that he loves me. Have any of the girls you tried to set me up with done that? No, even for angels they're dirty; they just want the power. Power corrupts the mind! Have you not noticed how insane my father is?!" Ryou hisses, his brown eyes glaring with a hidden fire.

Anzu stares at the prince whose cheeks are now bright red from his little outburst. She wants to say something to prove him wrong, but she knows that her words would prove to be ultimately futile. She knows what true love is, and she can see it radiating off of Ryou in large amounts. "Okay, so what do we do?" She finally asks softly, and Ryou's face softens into a smile like the fight seconds ago hadn't transpired.

"Well, I have the parchment right here for the message. I'm going to go to the remains of the demon castle and look for Bakura, since technically he is king now. Any of you guys wish to join me?" Ryou asks; and immediately Malik, Yugi, and Joey are up, all of them looking determined. The group then looks at Anzu and the girl sighs.

"I-I just can't, it goes against everything I learned growing up." Anzu explains softly. The guys nod, though Joey does roll his eyes, causing Anzu to let out a depressed sigh. She would love to join her friends and shirk her responsibilities. Life wasn't as simple as, 'oh, let me jump in and follow the crowd.' She had duties to fulfill, and regardless of her wishes and personal desires, she had to stick to what she learned.

"C'mon guys, I can use the transport spell," Ryou murmurs. The boy waves his arms, causing white flakes that seem to fall from the sky. Within a moment the group is standing there, in the nowhere area, where they then fade and reappear by the ruins of the Demon Castle.

"Yes! That's the first time that I have gotten it without anyone being left behind or anything like that!" Ryou exclaims happily and the other four look at him with wide eyes.

"Ryou, we learned that when we were ten," Joey yells at this friend.

"Yeah, how far behind are you?" Yugi asks, amethyst eyes sparkling as he wonders what his friend has been learning.

"Well, about six years I assume. I have politics and other things to learn. I have etiquette-" But Ryou is cut off when a group of guys starts running towards the cluster, the leader with a torch in his hands. Ryou lets out a small squeak and moves to hide behind Joey. Joey's arms immediately fly upwards for protection and suddenly, an almost transparent, glowing honey colored as a shield forms around the group.

After a moment, Ryou steps out from where he is hiding, and in as brave of a voice as he can muster, he declares, "I am here to speak to the NEW King. Lead me to him, please." The last part added as an afterthought.

"And who are you to make such proclamations?" The guard asks, though there is some hidden fear in his eyes. The closer to white the wings were, the more powerful the angel; anyone with a basic knowledge of angels knew that. The thought of facing someone as powerful as an angel with pure white wings was terrifying.

"The Angel Prince! I come with a message I must deliver to the King; now show me to him." Ryou proclaims, motioning with his hand for the guards to do so.

The guards grumble under their breaths, but after a moment of brief discussion, they decide to listen to the boy and make their way to the king.

Bakura is currently talking to Yami, Marik, Seto, Akefia and Rebecca. The lead guard rudely cuts him off, causing Bakura to growl and smack him in the face, hard. The guard whimpers, but then points over to where Ryou and the others are standing. Bakura nods before dismissing him. He then dismisses Rebecca too, knowing that she is the only one who doesn't know about the relationships. Ugh, female advisors.

"Ryou, this is a bad-" Bakura starts only to be cut off by Ryou.

"My father has declared war." Ryou deadpans, not even taking the opportunity to beat around the bush. Bakura looks at the boy before him and sighs.

"You know neither side is in the proper position to declare war." Bakura challenges, his eyes narrowing critically as he looks Ryou up and down; the angel nods.

"My dad also knows that any angel with morals isn't going to be joining this war, and even so, once they commit their first kill, they know they will no longer be angels once they commit their first kill. In the end, you guys are bound to win." Ryou explains, pointing out all the obvious flaws in his father's plan. Of course there's the little loophole that Bakura doesn't need to be reminded of; a war between angels and demons counted as a crusade; something angels _can _fight in.

"Ryou, I don't want this war to go on if it will hurt you." Bakura whispers softly, giving in to the weaker part of him that desires the angel's love. Ryou gives him a dazzling smile instead.

"It won't," Ryou whispers, then quickly takes a step forward and closes the gap between them with a kiss. At first, Bakura is taken by surprise, but after a moment he relaxes into the kiss and takes control over it. Grasping the angel in his arms and forcing his tongue into the angel's mouth. After a moment they pull away, both of them taking a step back and professionally wiping any dust off of them.

"As for now, my father is taking war precautions and I suggest you do too. So, this is the last time we will see each other for a while. Same with you guys," Ryou says, nodding to his friends. They nod and make their way over to their boyfriends to hug and kiss them, ignoring all the other demons and onlookers within the area and leaving Akefia, Joey, and Seto standing there awkwardly.

"See Akefia, he's sweet and cute." Bakura says smirking as his hands slip further and further down the angel's body to the point in which he gropes the smaller male's behind. Akefia looks at the male and smirks.

"I'm sorry, but this looks nothing like the boy you described. Sure, I already knew who he was, but I don't believe what you said about him." Akefia teases with a shrug and Bakura is about to say something, but is grabbed and held back by Ryou. The older whitenette glares at his silverette cousin for a moment, before turning and facing his boyfriend.

"So, this is good bye?" Bakura asks, and Ryou gives him a solemn nod before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss is deep, and for once it is Ryou who takes it to the next step and cautiously licks at Bakura's bottom lip. Bakura raises a single eyebrow, surprised at the boy's straightforwardness, but still cautiously opens his mouth. Ryou takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into the demon's mouth. His tongue maps out the wet cavern that he never had the gall to enter into before. Ryou then tilts his head a little to deepen the kiss and violate Bakura's mouth further.

The kiss goes on a bit further before the duo breaks apart. Bakura then pulls Ryou into a tight hug and kisses the boy's forehead. He feels Ryou trying to pull him closer, the boy breathing heavily against the demon's chest. "I love you," Ryou whispers softly, but Bakura doesn't reply. He can't; not after all that has transpired between the two. They were now merely a couple, a new one at that; there was no way he was going to make _another_ commitment to the angel.

Ryou lets out a soft sigh when he doesn't hear Bakura respond, and after a moment longer, he pulls back. Chocolate orbs meet crimson for a moment as a multitude of feelings flicker through their eyes.

"Goodbye," Ryou mumbles, and with a twist of his hands all the angels are gone leaving the demons. Bakura is silent for a moment before he turns his friends, his face pulled back into its natural sneer.

"Okay lazy asses, you heard him; we are going to war." Bakura shouts, looking at each and every one of his friends in their eyes. "Prepare the armies; we will be using hell hounds for tracking. I want every angel you can find killed, except for the ones in our special little group. Also, we need eyes in the sky, and to penetrate that damn barrier that is being raised. Seto, send out the messages to the civilians to gear up. We already know that the angels aren't going to fight back, but I want them obliterated." Bakura declares with a smirk now planted on his face.

"What are you planning?" Yami asks with a tilt of his head.

Bakura smirks at him, long fangs gleaming in the smirk. "We are going for a total annihilation of the Angel Realm!" Bakura proclaims before turning and making his way back to his tent.

The group of demons look at each other. They already knew Bakura was a strategist, but honestly, this was insane!

_Elsewhere_

"Dammit, this is going to be much harder than I had intended. The angel still has feelings." The leader hisses, while the deputy smirks.

"What about the demon? I don't think his trust in the Prince is fully restored yet..." The deputy says and the leader smirks. It is true, and even with the demon's plan to assimilate the angel race, their plan would still work well.

"Good, then we just need to start warping the Angel Prince's mind." The leader begins with a smirk; oh this was going to be fun. "But, we need to find a way to draw them both out." He continues, causing his deputy to raise an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" The deputy asks; he can see the Angel Prince, but why the Demon King?

"You'll see," is the simple answer that he gets.

**Author's notes:**

**Well, did you notice something different about this chapter? No? Well here it is anyways, I got an editor. In fact, she is a friend from school, and since she is my little AI she edited this story for me.**

**I also got another editor, another friend from school. She is my writing buddy!**

**So, tell me what you think.**

**And that poll.**

**Don't ignore them…**

**There are ties that must be broken.**

**And an author's spirits that must be lifted.**

**Remember, the review, the poll, they call out to you.**


	13. Preparations

**Author's Notes:**

**You lucky bastards. Because of an error on my part, you got two chapters instead of one. Of course, you guys were probably hopelessly lost when you read "Dead Animals," but that's to be expected.**

**Next, I would like to explain to you the ride that this chapter went through just to get to the point in which it is right now. First off, I wrote this chapter almost a year ago, and I would like to hope that my writing has improved since then. However, apparently, I deleted it from my phone. So, we had to use a free trial to try and recover it. It's a good thing my dad stopped the scanning process when he did, because if not I would have had to rewrite this entire chapter. Anyways, after that, I had to take photos of each section of the chapter and then have my dad use some computer program to translate it back to word, **_**without**_** him noticing the lime in it. After that, I sent the unedited version to my editor, who not only edited this, but another chapter of mine, is an editor for my friend, and is going to summer school…TO GET AHEAD. So, after all that I finally got this chapter.**

**Now, how did I realize that this chapter was missing? Well, that is all thanks to the author **_**The Genesis Ride**_**. She sent me a review asking a ton of questions that I thought I had answered. After rereading the previous chapter, I realized that something was missing. **

**So, let us **_**all**_** give a big thanks to **_**The Genesis Ride **_**and **_**my editor**_** for all the help that they have done. **

**Note: the italics don't mean a story.**

**Preparations**

**Bakura's PO.V**

"I don't understand this; why would you want to hurt the angels? What about our little tenshi?" Yami asks for about the hundredth time today. I look over my shoulder to see one of the few people that I would trust my life with and frown. He doesn't understand the beauty of my plan. Either way, when it all goes well, we won't technically 'kill' our little tenshi. They will just no longer be angels.

"Is everywhere secured?" I ask, blatantly ignoring the fact that he had asked me a question. I glare at Yami, but the man has known me long enough to not flinch. Instead, he knows that the topic is dead and that he needs to hold his tongue for the time being.

"Yes, all exterior points are under shadow lock. The forests have been secured and all the citizens have been recruited to help." Yami states and I nod before continuing around our small camp.

"Bakura, this is stupid; the angels have all the items necessary for our survival. Moreover, they supple us with food. Considering this, we shouldn't really be going to war with them." Seto informs, and I laugh.

"There won't be any angels left when I am done with this. As for food and stuff like that, I am pretty sure that we can learn how to take care of ourselves." I explain, and Seto simply nods.

"Just understand the repercussions of taking out an entire race, especially the angels. And if they do fight, and I mean seriously fight, we are screwed. They are excellent fighters, or at least powerful ones, and remember their allies." Seto continues, and I nod.

"What allies have we gotten so far?" I ask Seto.

"We have the inkyubasu (incubus), saktubasu (succubus), sairen (sirens), kyuketsuki (vampires), ikutsu ka no majo (some of the witches), and the goburin (goblins)." Seto answers, ticking each group off on long, bony fingers.

"What of the okami otoko (werewolves)?" I ask, and Seto shrugs.

"No answer as of yet," He simply responds, and I nod

"You two are insane!" Yami exclaims, and I smirk. He won't be thinking that by the end of my little escapade. In fact, I think that he will be perfectly fine with my little stunt.

"Okay, Seto, we need to have our first troops trained and ready. I want our magicians studying everything, and we need Noah ready for the transformations." I explain, and Seto nods before turning and leaving. This was going to take a lot of work; we have to weaken the angels' defenses in order to destroy them. What a shame, dad, you would've been damn proud of me...oh well, suffer in the mortal realm!

"Hey!" I hear Akefia call, and I turn to see him casually walking towards me, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him as his eyes casually roam over my body in an analyzing sense.

"Wow, you're on full out demon mode right now. Red eyes, even perkier hair, and look at that scowl; Ra you're serious. I thought you would be frolicking through flowers now that you had your angel back, but no, you obliterate him and everyone he cares about and send him to the mortal world." Akefia says, fixing me with a pointed glare, all the mirth and joy leaving his face. This leaves a serious uncle before me, his eyes boring into mine as he scowls at me. "Look, you were pretty hung up over the break up, and now you guys are back together. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but when something is good, you don't just go and f*ck it back up." He growls, his voice serious.

"I'm not; I'm simply changing his...view on things, along with the rest of his race's...views..." I say, a malicious smirk finding its way across my face.

Akefia pales beneath his bronze skin, his eyes widening slightly, and his mouth drops to form a small oval. "Do you know the consequences of f*cking with the order of nature? Damn, you are definitely your father's child." He says before turning and leaving, his head shaking with his wings neatly retracted into his back. I glare at him, like hell I know the consequences, but I have people to deal with those.

"Okay, Seto, I want the stealth group to move in today and I need them to map out the angels' protection charms, where they are, what they are, and how strong they are, stat." I command; Seto nods and leaves again, having returned half-way through the conversation.

I smirk and continue back to where I started a camp for myself. Soon, I won't have to live with the guilt of cheating. Soon, I will be free to cheat; maybe he will cheat too. Soon, we will be able to f*ck each other senselessly.

"Um, Bakura-sama?" A soft voice says and I turn to see Iona standing there, trying to look innocent. I roll my eyes at her; she and I both know that it is not the proper title for a king.

"What would you like?" I ask as the woman elegantly strides towards me, her long dress being held by perfectly manicured nails as she gingerly tries to step over the dirt, but how do you step over something that is everywhere?

"You are a king now, and you shouldn't be here, especially during wartime. Of course, all the civilians are here too, so, let me try and soothe you." She whispers the last part as she takes a seat behind me, and her hands are rested against my shoulders. I quickly retract my wings, though I keep my body rigid just in case she tries something.

The girl starts massaging my shoulders, and I can't help but sigh and relax into her soothing grip. Her fingers slowly slide down so that she is massaging my upper back, then slowly to the small of my back. By this time, my eyes feel as though they have rolled into the back of my head. This is true bliss. A soft moan escapes my lips as she slides closer to my body, to the point in which I can feel her hot breath on the nape of my neck. Her hands slide around my body and to the front of my body, where she starts trying to remove my shirt. I allow her. Skilled fingers start moving against my chest and abdomen, every now and then pinching my nipples. Her lips attach to my neck, where she bites softly and then gently starts licking up the blood. I gasp as her fingers then move towards the hem of my pants, but of course we are disrupted by someone clearing their throat

"What?" I ask, red eyes snapping up to glare at the intruder.

"After dealing with all this shit about losing Ryou, you're going to go and sleep with some other whore. Hell no, I don't need to hear your sniffling over the boy again." Marik says, his face serious as it always is in times of war.

"Well, she is one of the contestants for my marriage, so let her compete." I say, and Marik rolls his eyes before grabbing my arm.

"If you want a good f*ck, trust me, I can do better than she ever will." He says, his eyes gaining a slight playful gleam.

"I top." Is my only demand as the male whisks me away into his tent.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

"Hello, Ishizu, have you been able to restore everyone to proper health?" I ask, looking at the majo (witch) before me. Yes, she is a witch, a healing witch mainly, and she is Malik's older sister. So, how did she become a witch? Well, we would have to go into genetics and how the alleles split and how she got the two recessive alleles to become a witch and how Malik got two dominant alleles to become an angel, but I don't feel like going into angelic biology.

"Everyone except you, my prince," She says, bowing towards me. A small sigh escapes my lips as I make my way to her. The woman takes a step back and smiles gently at me. She has always had a higher loyalty to my father, but she is still a nice person. Maybe I can trust her, though I do rather prefer Mai.

"Please, young prince, take a seat," she says, and I follow her instructions, sitting on the small bench.

"I-I need you to remove the garments covering your upper body, I will make my way lower later." Ishizu continues as I take off my shirt and fold it up, before placing it neatly on the seat behind me.

"Relax your body for me, prince. I am just going to use some simple spells that should inform me if anything is incorrect." Ishizu explains, and I nod, relaxing my body and letting my wings come out from their hiding place and droop lazily on my back."Good," Ishizu mutters as her cold hands come into contact with my back. A small gasp escapes my lips as she moves her hands down my body. I still remember when 'Kura would hold me like this, his hands nice and cool, just like the rest of his being. It was always comforting to me.

"Are you...mating?" Ishizu asks, and I flush. You see, angels have a way of mating with others without actually giving up our body. That is more so the final stage. The mental stage, which I am in now, is more so like dating – getting to know the person. However, at the same time, this is the time in which the two lovers form a mental bond. Though, I'm only now beginning the classes and lessons on mating, so I can't tell you too much.

"Uh...yeah..." I mutter softly. I know what mating is, I just didn't know that Bakura and I are mates or at least in the mating process. You see, the angels believe that when you find that perfect person, you'll know because there will be a moment in which both your souls meet for the first time in the upper plane. I don't think I've ever been there though, which worries me, because that means that I am not mating with my Ra chosen mate. This is even worse because of my status, and it just reinforces the fact of me being homosexual.

"Hmm, I'm also noticing that you aren't eating enough or getting enough sleep. You seem thinner. Hmm, seems like more of a mental thing. Actually, every problem with you is mental, except for that strong magical block."

"What?"

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"Damn that was good, haven't had one of those in a while," I moan softly, enjoying the after effects of my orgasm.

"Better have been; Ra, I hate bottoming!" Marik complains from beside me; I smirk as I curl up into him, relinquishing all the control I had during sex to him.

He wraps his arms around me for a moment, but then we both stop and look at each other. I mean, what the hell is going on, and why do I feel so tired and...crappy now. I don't even feel right with Marik's arms around me.

"You feel it too," Marik whispers as I nod. There is something wrong here, something very wrong. In fact, there is only one explanation here, and it isn't one I am willing to consider.

I get up and quickly pull on my pants before turning and making my way outside. I need to get checked out; why do I feel like this?

"Noah," I say, looking straight at the aqua-haired boy. Said boy looks back at me, his gray eyes staring blankly at me. "I need you to check me over to find if there is anything wrong with me." I explain, and the boys hops up and motions me over to his bench.

I take a look around and shudder. Noah has always had this obsession with human technology and improving it, and unfortunately for me, that means his lab is littered with it. I hate anything having to do with humans, however, this technology seems to be the perfect way to infiltrate the angels' base, but that isn't the problem right now.

"Noah, check to see if any spells or anything has been cast on me. I feel weird, and I can't explain it." I admit, glaring at the boy, hoping that my eyes are boring into his. He nods, and immediately, his eyes and hair glows a cyan color. He then puts his hands through my shirt and onto my back. A small electric feeling runs through my body, and I have to force myself to stay completely calm.

A couple more tendrils of electricity race up my spine before I feel Noah's hands remove themselves from beneath my shirt. He walks around so that he is facing me with a half incredulous, half smirk on his face. I don't even know how he manages to make that face, but it is the most ridiculous, most horrendous face I have ever seen.

"What?" I hiss, and the smirk overtakes the young boy's entire face. I just want to punch him.

"You're mating."

**Ryou's P.O.V**

"We need to talk," a stern voice says, and I whip my head around to see Joey walking briskly towards me. I tilt my head to the side a bit in question, but he simply shakes his head in an annoyed fashion.

"What is it?" I ask softly, but Joey just grabs my arm and leads me into a private room.

"There is something up with you and your magic. First, Yugi tells us about the book he found; you know the one with the _illegal_ spells. Then, I see you stick your arms into fire and not die. Lastly, when it comes to normal spells, you are too far behind. What the hell is up with you? Are you even an angel?" Joey yells, and I have take a step back. Had he really just accused me of something so…heinous?

"J-Joey... it-it's not-not like that. I-I can't understand it...I just...it just happened. But I am an angel." I mutter softly, the corners of my eyes pricking as tears start to slide down my cheeks.

Joey glares at me for a moment longer before sighing. "Look, Ryou, I didn't mean to be so angry, but look at this, you break every angel stereotype, especially one for an angel of your caliber..." He trails off, and I nod. I shouldn't even be considered an angel at this point, yet here I am.

"l-its fine...you have every right to be mad." I mutter softly, and Joey nods.

"I am, but we have more important things to discuss. The generals have already made the plans, and we need your signature since your father is still for the most part down. But Ryou, I am warning you from now, you may be one of my best friends, but give me another reason not to trust you and I will finish you." Joey hisses, and I nod, making my way to the war planning room.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, okay, very preppy and thankful at the top. I am thankful, although, not as preppy.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Did this chapter answer all the questions that you might have had in the previous one? Or, well the wrongly posted one?**

**What do you think of the story and its progression?  
**

**Have you voted on the poll?**

**Are you going to vote on the new one on August 1****st****?  
**

**Are you wondering why the author's notes feels longer than the story? (this is the one that bothers me)**

**Chao.**


	14. Dead Animals

**Author's Notes:**

**So, today is Mokuba's birthday, and I realized that his is my last prewritten chapter. That's pathetic isn't it? That's okay though, because I have already started writing the next chapter, and in either that chapter, or the one after it, another important fact comes to light. We are getting so close to the action part of the story I can barely take it. You have no clue how much I want to get to certain parts.**

**Dead Animals**

**Unknown Place**

**Third P.O.V**

"Distrust amongst the angels...interesting...very interesting. We are going to have to exploit that somehow." The head of the commission coos, and the others nod in agreement.

"Any ideas on how to do so?" The leader continues, and silence ensues. Everyone present in the little congregation suddenly looks around for that one person who will have the brilliant idea that will destroy the angels from within.

"I already have an idea," aforementioned one brave person says, getting up and making his way over to where his boss is standing. He kneels in front of the man calmly sitting on his throne and then throws his head back with a smirk and says.

"Dead animals..."

**Ryou's P.O.V**

You would think that my position as the one in charge of signing the war plans would allow me the slightest say in what goes on, but honestly, I don't. In fact, the our elders went ahead with the plans without my consent or signature.

On top of that there is now Joey, who seems intent on keeping an eye on me, even when I don't know he is doing so. When I vetoed the war plans, he smirked at me, almost as though he was relieved or happy or some other strange emotion that I cannot place. I mean, the boy even watched me use the bathroom (yes, even angels have to relieve themselves). What was he checking for? Does he think I...touch...myself? Gross!

I take a seat on my bed and fall back onto it, enjoying the soft feeling that my cot-like bed has to offer me with an exasperated sigh.

The door to my tent flings open and in walks Malik. The boy makes his way over to me and takes a seat next to me on the cot, I frown. I can't just tell him that Joey's a threat, because as my best friend, I know how he is when the people close to him are threatened, and I don't want to be on the other side of said anger.

"What's up?" Malik asks casually, cocking a blond eyebrow over at me.

"Nothing," I deadpan in return, and Malik stares at me, his bright lavender eyes searching mine to determine whether or not I am telling the truth. After a moment, he lets up and just stays silent.

"You've changed," Malik states after a while, and I turn to look at him with an eyebrow cocked questioningly at him.

"I can see it on your face. You are more dangerous, yet wiser. You also seem more secretive, and correct me if I am wrong, but I believe you have picked up the trait of lying." Malik explains, and I shrug.

"So?" I ask dismissively, and Malik jumps off my bed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't think you-" But I cut him off immediately before he starts ranting at me.

"No, I don't think you get it. I have just lost everyone in my life and now I am expected to start a war against the man I love while listening to my abusive father, trying to learn how to use magic and be a king, which I suck at, and attempting to understand what the hell is wrong with me-" And both Malik's and my eyes widen when I finally stop.

"Ryou," Malik says testily, and I look down, using my bangs to cover my face. I don't need this, I...I don't understand anymore.

I feel the familiar prickling at the back of my eyes as tears start to roll down my cheeks. A choked sob escapes my lips as I fall down to my knees and start crying.

Within a few moments, I feel two arms wrap around me, and I am pulled into a tight embrace, a soothing arm rubbing my back as I cry into the crook of my most trusted friend's neck.

"There is something wrong with you, and I promise you that I will find it and fix it." Malik whispers and I nod into his neck, sniffling slightly. "For now though, you might want to keep a low profile. I already know Joey doesn't trust you; there's no need to arouse even more suspicion."

I nod into his neck and I feel his arms unwrap around me. I just clutch onto him more so.

"Ryou?" Malik asks softly, and I can't help but pull him close to me. Then the water works start again, and soon, I am bawling into Malik's shoulder. Malik sighs as he once again rubs my back soothingly while I try to calm down through my confusion.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Step one: complete

I can't help but smirk to myself. I mean look at this. By now, Ryou is probably starting to turn into that little demon that I know he is deep down on the inside, and what can I really ask for besides that?

Now, I guess it is time for me to initiate the part of the plan that actually has to do with my friends. Honestly, what type of ruler would I be if I didn't change their 'friends' into demons? A good ruler must keep his subjects happy.

It is bad enough that I am mating with him and am starting to feel the physical and mental effects of it. I can even feel the transformation going on within him - the confusion and loss. I love it.

"Bakura?" A voice calls out to me, and I growl.

"That is King Bakura to you." I hiss in response, turning around to come face to face with my uncle, who stands towering over me, his ice blue eyes nailing me and his jaw set.

"What have you done?" He hisses, his eyes narrowed down at me. He's trying to intimidate me; how adorable is that?

"Tch tch tch, I haven't had blood in a while, and I could sure use a snack." I scold, and he rolls his eyes, but then smirks.

"Neither have I," he informs, a smirk finding its way onto his face and showing off his long fangs. It always amazes me how dark he truly is. I think that he actually pretends to be lighter than he really is, though why anyone would do that is beyond me.

"What do you want?" I demand; not knowing how dark he actually is makes it much more difficult to size him up as an opponent.

"I want to know what you are doing." He deadpans, and I can't help the triumphant smirk that forms on my lips at those very words.

"I'm just setting my plan into motion. By the end of this moon cycle, he should be a complete demon." I inform, and my uncle's eyes widen.

"You idiot, you're probably going to wipe out the demon race too if you don't stop with these damned plans." Akefia informs, and I roll my eyes.

"I did some studying on what was going to happen. I even have a test subject that I changed; she came out perfectly fine. And either way, the kyūketsuki (vampires) are planning to invade the angels soon." I explain. At that moment, a servant stumbles through the door before correcting his posture and staring at us.

"Sir, wh-what would you li-ke t-to eat?" The boy asks, and I can't help but scoff at his inferiority. Look at these pathetic demons, I mean what demon has sky blue wings? There is a reason that we have slaves, I mean, think about what would happen if we allowed this pathetic species to have any control. I mean even the angels are less pathetic than them. It's like they are demons that want to be angels.

"Fresh albino rabbit," I deadpan, and Akefia smirks over at me.

"Make that two." Akefia adds, and I nod to the slave before he stumbles off, leaving the two of us alone again.

"Why do you care so much?" I ask, already sick of this redundant conversation.

"Because I don't want some higher entity to come down and fry my ass just because my idiot nephew f*cked with it." Akefia exclaims, and a slight part of me is relieved; it's good to see that my uncle is still self-centered.

"And what of the Dark One?" I ask, referring to the entity that would side with us.

Akefia laughs at me, and I can't help but frown. "The Dark One has had his ass handed to him by anyone of Light so many times that it doesn't even matter anymore." He explains, and I have to look away; after all he's right.

The mousy demon stumbles into the room, a look of utter terror on his face as he stands to look at us. I smirk at him, making sure to bare my fangs, which haven't been shaved in a while. "Where's my rabbit?" I ask gruffly, making sure to make my voice sound slightly more intimidating. I mean, had I truly tried, the guy would be dead.

"There aren't any; all of the animals...are dead." The man squeaks out, and my eyes go wide. This better have not been the kyūketsuki (vampires), because if so, they will regret it.

"I'm gonna go check it out." I inform before walking out of our drab brown tent and making my way into the woods.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

"Hey, Malik?" I call out to my best friend. He turns to look at me, and I can see the worry for what has become of his closest friend, me, in his lilac eyes.

"Yeah?" He responds in a casual voice. I wince, knowing very well just how much he is trying to hide from me through the fake poker face he's trying to pull off.

"Why are my wings still white? Shouldn't they have lost their color after all the rules I have broken?" I ask, and this time Malik turns to look straight at me, his eyes now narrowed and serious. He cautiously makes his way over to me before plopping down behind me and running his hands through my feathers. I, on the other hand, arch my back a bit, trying to deter the pleasurable sensations running through my body.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget how people react to that." Malik whispers before simply resting his hands between the two wings. I feel a small amount of magic run throughout my body, but besides that there is nothing Malik is doing.

"Well, it seems that your wings and I guess you are still pure deep down." Malik whispers, and I can't help but smile, and then frown.

I have done so much worse than some of the angels with darker wings than me. I've done worse than some of those people whose wings suddenly darkened overnight when they did something to lose their purity. Yet, somehow I was still pure. I hated the unfairness.

"It's okay, Ryou, relax. We will figure this out," Malik whispers soothingly, his arms wrapping around my middle.

I lean back into him and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of having a chiseled chest to relax against. "I miss him," I mutter, and I hear Malik sigh.

"That's not really going to help your case, but for what it's worth, I miss him too," Malik whispers, squeezing me to his chest, I sigh and frown, but then turn around and give him a quick hug.

"So, you're gonna become the Angel King. Are you ready to handle the council?" Malik asks conversationally.

I chuckle softly at this, knowing just how little power I will actually have as King. It is almost like being the Queen of England, or the president of the United States. It wasn't a complete monarchy; it's more so like a hierarchy of sorts. Even then, the only reason I'm ranked so high is my wings.

"Ahem, Prince, may I come in?" A smooth voice calls from the background.

"You have permission to enter." I reply in a sturdy, kingly voice. Malik simply laughs at me, knowing just how much it takes for me to do something like that.

Duke enters into the room dressed in black skinny jeans and a white shirt, his jade wings folded neatly behind his back. The teenager bows and his ponytail flips over his head before he quickly straightens back up with a solemn look on his face.

"I would like to inform you that we have noticed an abundance of dead animals within the woods, and we wanted to call to make sure this doesn't have anything to do with the akuma (demons) or the kyūketsuki (vampires). We need to send someone out to investigate this, perhaps someone well learned on the topic." The teenager informs, his jade eyes holding no trace of emotion as he continues with his probably well-rehearsed speech.

Malik looks over to me with a curious yet serious look in his eyes. I simply shrug at my friend though, not having the slightest clue what is going on while trying to reassure him that this has nothing to do with me or what was going on with me.

"Thank you, Duke, I will send someone out immediately," I respond in a finalizing voice. Duke nods then bows deeply again before turning and leaving.

"So, what do you think?" I ask, turning to my best friend. Malik simply shrugs at me.

"You claim that you didn't do it, but I don't even know if I should trust you anymore." Malik retorts, and I frown as tears start running down my cheeks. I knew he wouldn't trust me, but it still hurt. "I'm sorry, Ryou, but I just can't put anyone in this level of danger." Malik continues, and Ryou sighs.

"The Kingdom is probably going to fall to one of you two soon. So be prepared." I reply harshly before getting up and leaving the tent, deciding that I am going to be the one who'll investigate what's going on.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

Shit, this is where Ryou and I met last year. A small sigh escapes my lips as I stare at the eddies in the river, the fluid, blue droplets crashing against each other to get to their destination: the human world.

The grass below is a luscious green. The stalks are cut close to the ground, though not to short so it looks as though the grass is regularly watered and taken care of. The bushes mimic that same perfect green, and it just shows just how perfect heaven is.

Of course, there is something that disrupts this perfect area, and they are the littered carcasses from slowly rotting animals, blood dripping out of various parts of them.

"Shit," I mutter as I stare at the mess before me.

"What did you do?" I hear a voice exclaim, and I turn around to see the large, horrified eyes of Ryou staring at me.

"It wasn't me!" I protest quickly, not wanting to fight and lose him again. I especially don't need to feel those emotions with the mating process between us still going on.

Ryou looks me up and down with a criticalness I have rarely seen in his eyes. I can feel a slight tugging in my mind; damn, he's using the connection we've formed through mating to probe through my mind for hints of deceit.

I try and ward him off, but then I feel a slight pull of light magic in my core. Wait, he's using some pretty high level magic; he must be more important than some random guardian angel. Shit.

"Okay, I believe you, but then you need to explain to me what happened." Ryou informs, and I scoff at him.

"Why don't you tell me? You're the one with all the strange talents." I shoot back at Ryou. The boy simply nods towards me before leaning down in front of one of the animals.

I watch as he lifts the small, delicate animal to his mouth, and then, as his tongue shoots out and licks the blood, the movement causing some to flick off the animal. He squeezes the animal slightly, and some more blood oozes out of the animal, causing it to start dripping down his shirt.

After a moment, he pulls back and looks at me, brown eyes full of calculations and thought processes.

"This was done by a half-and-half, female, obviously they were out for blood, and it seems that this animal has been dead for...5-6 hours." Ryou explains, and I nod, staring at the dribble of blood running down his chin.

Of course, stupid boy has to stop any fantasies I may have by wiping his hand across his cheek and removing the blood. He then slowly makes his way to his feet before slowly making his way over to the next animal lying on the ground. He then proceeds to start licking the blood from the animal there and of course, he does it in the most sensual way possible. The blood oozing down his chin, onto his shirt.

Shit, we're on a mission. I should not be thinking about having sex. Especially since that's the last part of the mating process. I mean, what if we, maybe we can just fool around again and avoid having sex.

"Bakura?" A voice calls, out and I turn to look at Ryou and nod towards him. He glares at me for a moment before asking, "Were you even listening?"

I smirk at him and shake my head 'no', enjoying how his cheeks heat up in frustration. He looks like he's about I explode, but in a way, he also looks so adorable. So...f*ckable...

"Bakura, -he snaps right in front of me- listen to me -he straddles me- this one was done by another half-and-half, male. Same time. I need to taste a few more, but this reeks of foul play." Ryou informs me and all I can do is nod as the boy gets up and makes his way to another one.

He tastes the next animal, and it causes more blood to rub off on him. It just keeps accumulating, and he keeps doing it in a sultry way. Does he know what he's doing?

Finally, he makes his way back to me, staggering along slowly, as though in pain. He falls to his knees before me, his head lolling back and forth with lips the color of blood that just looks so damn kissable.

His head is now leaning towards one side, exposing a flawless, pale neck, right there for the taking.

I can't help it; maybe, maybe I can just feel him up a bit, and nothing will happen.

Tentatively, I reach out my hand and run the tips of my fingers against his cheek, waiting until he leans into my hand to cup his cheek. I smile at the boy as I crawl closer to him, enjoying the look of complete wonder now crossing his features.

"You're very beautiful, you know," I whisper into his ear, enjoying the shudder that wracks his body as I wrap a hand around his waist, pulling the boy a bit closer. I lean forward just a tad and start nibbling his ear, enjoying the soft moan that escapes his lips as I do so.

**Third P.O.V (limey thing starts here)**

Bakura smirks as he pulls Ryou onto his lap, making sure that the boy is straddling him once again. He then kisses and nips his way down Ryou's jawline until he reaches the smaller boy's neck. There, he sinks his fangs into the boy's pale flesh, enjoying the loud gurgle of pain that escapes the boy's lips.

As Bakura's tongue quickly starts to lap at the red liquid, he just as quickly starts becoming intoxicated by the taste. It was so sweet -just like he was- his mind added as an afterthought. This thought causes Bakura to stop his ministrations and stare into watery, coffee eyes.

The boy was panting softly, his eyes staring unseeingly at the man before him. A bruise was already appearing on the soft pale skin, although the skin was also closing up. Slowly, Bakura's eyes trail downwards; taking notice of the heaving chest, the twitching fingers, and the bulge that could be barely seen in the sweat pants firmly pressed against Bakura, alerting the demon to his need for touch.

Bakura smirks as he puts both of his hands on the boy's thighs and slowly rubs up and down them, leaving his thumbs down purposefully to get to the inside of his thighs.

A small moan escapes Ryou's rose colored lips as the boy leans his head back a tad, his small Adam's apple bobbing a bit as soft mewls escape his throat.

Bakura leans in, taking advantage of Ryou's position to start nibbling on the sensitive part of his neck, which earns a small moan of satisfaction. Bakura chuckles a bit, his laugh sending small vibrations up Ryou's neck.

Bakura then leans back a bit, his hands placed at the bottom of Ryou's t-shirt, his deep mahogany eyes staring into milk chocolate orbs, waiting for any sign of approval. Ryou's hands slowly move from behind them where they were used for support and make their way to Bakura. At first, the two small hands rest on Bakura's chest as the angel stares deep into the demon's eyes, into his very being, his very soul.

For a moment, Bakura squirms uncomfortably, trying to look away from the scrutinizing gaze. Suddenly, he feels Ryou's arms slowly raise and make their way over to his shoulders. The two hands then interlock behind Bakura's neck, and the demon is pulled into a surprisingly passionate kiss.

At first, Bakura is shocked into stillness, allowing Ryou to dominate the kiss. He even takes the initiative and starts to probe his tongue around the demon's mouth. At this point, Bakura suddenly snaps out of it and pushes the boy onto the ground.

Ryou's eyes go wide, fear now evident in them as he shrinks away from the teenage demon before him.

Bakura then takes the initiative and rips away Ryou's shirt; he then quickly pulls his shirt off before attacking the now surprised boy's lips.

The two continue their illegal dance of ravishing each other. Every now and then, Bakura squeezes the ever growing bulge in his angel's pants. Ryou would kiss Bakura's body, placing his pink lips on the rough pale skin, running his fingers over the muscled abdomen and lower to the throbbing bulge hidden beneath denim.

"More."

The command is but a word, but it is heard loud and clear as though it had been screamed. Bakura sits up, staring at the _angel_. Ryou is truly all angel now. His large white wings are spread to their full length, his brown eyes seem to have gotten a couple shades lighter, and a small halo stands proudly above his head. A small silver ring also seems to be materializing out of nowhere, glinting innocently in the remaining daylight.

Bakura's eyes immediately catch it and he stares at the small ring. Where had it come from? Slowly, he reaches out his hand to wrap around the small boy's hand, only to feel a strange burning sensation when he touches the other's hand. He then feels a strange jerking below him and looks down to see _his_ angel whimpering and holding his hand.

"The damn thing burned me," Bakura mutters, trying to reach back to the concealed hand, only for his fingers to brush Ryou's abdomen and another burning sensation to occur.

"Bakura, stop," Another command; this one screamed in fear and pain. The demon stares at his lover for a moment before removing himself from atop Ryou's body.

"What is it?" Bakura growls, not liking the thought of having to stop his ministrations on his angel.

"It's...like that engagement ring humans give to each other. It-it means I'm betrothed..." Ryou mutters, and this time Bakura's growl is deeper and louder.

"Since when?" Bakura hisses, his usually brown eyes now not only red from the intercourse that was promised to him, but because of the news that the male he was about to mate with was betrothed.

"I-I don't know," the angel stutters out, wincing beneath the demon's critical eye. Bakura lets out a heavy sigh as he tries to decide what he would do with this new information.

"So, then you aren't mine." Bakura states, staring at the teen. Ryou takes a deep breath and then sighs, it is time to make a choice. Is he going to go with what his father wants and marry the girl that his father wants him to marry? Or, is he going to be selfish and choose his personal desires; should he satiate his own lustful needs?

"We should be heading back now," Bakura mutters as he retrieves both of their shirts and makes his way to his feet. "The others are bound to be worried by now." He continues, not even glancing at the angel behind him.

Suddenly, there is a strong searing sensation at his sides, and the demon jumps. When had Ryou latched on to him?

"No. I-I want to do this, I want you, all of you." Ryou whispers, not releasing the demon from his grip.

For a moment, there is a shocked silence between the two. Bakura trying to take in everything the angel had just said and Ryou coming to the realization that he had basically just asked for Bakura to finish the mating process with him.

"You know it's going to hurt, right?" Bakura asks, minor concern showing in his voice.

"Yeah." The reply is barely above a whisper, but it is there.

"Okay." Bakura says with a smirk, his eyes taking on an unnatural red glow.

**Author's Notes:**

**Nope, no lemons for you. I am not all that confident in my lemons, and if you want to know why, just read the crappiness that is any other lemon that I have written to date. So, no lemon for you. Either way, this chapter was getting long, so it had to be cut off there. OMG so close to more stuff happening. Don't you just love it when stuff happens?  
**

**So, who do **_**you**_** think these mysterious people are? I have given some hints, but who has caught them?**

**Oh, so review, and take the poll. You know, there is this annoying three-way tie, and unfortunately, since my next update is going to be on Ryou's birthday, I want to give you a word to the wise.**

_**Mark August 1, 2013 on your calendars, because if you've already voted, then that will be the last chance for you to vote and break the tie.**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOKUBA! **

**LOVE YA ALL!**


End file.
